Valsons, valsons sans fin
by Conteuse
Summary: "Law est un observateur neutre, et se contente de faire le récit de sa vie à bord du Sunny, à s'abreuver de l'amour qui transcende le petit équipage. C'est son baume, contre la misère qui l'accable et qu'il dissimule, si mal." C'est une thérapie, ça se veut doux, et c'est saupoudré de Law/Luffy et de Zoro/Sanji.
1. Sanji

**Avant-propos** : Sans prétention aucune, je commence une nouvelle petite histoire. Inspiration par une nuit d'insomnie au lieu de réviser mon concours. Voyons où cela va me mener. Il s'agit d'une histoire courte (20 chapitres + quelques bonus) autour du personnage de Law et de sa psychologie. C'est aussi, et avant tout, un hommage à chaque membre de l'équipage, et aux relations qu'ils entretiennent entre eux.

**Rating** : M à partir du chapitre 6.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

• •

**Valsons, valsons sans fin**

_1\. Sanji_

• •

* * *

.

Law a une place de choix comme observateur, sur le Sunny. Prisonnier dans son silence, froid comme une nuit sans lune, sans neige. Quand il le décide, personne ne le voit. Il est là, l'homme dans le coin sombre, qui regarde sans juger. Et il aime observer cet équipage, ces petits moments de complicité, précieux, cette douceur qu'il intercepte du coin des yeux, qu'il devine. Il les connaît bien, maintenant, cette bande de joyeux lurons. Il ne se doute pas, pourtant, qu'ils le connaissent encore mieux.

Il pleut. Il fait nuit. Law est sur le pont, il attend son dealer, le marchand de sable, qui lui a encore posé un lapin.

« Mets au moins ta capuche, tu veux choper la crève ? »

Sanji la lui rabat avant qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste. Il tient deux tasses, et il lui en tend une.

« Tisane. Fais pas cette gueule, ça fait dormir. Tu bois, et au lit ».

Law grimace quand même, pour la forme. Ça le fait doucement sourire, quand Sanji-ya joue à la maman. Il glisse un _merci_, que le cuistot balaie d'un geste vague de la main. Il cherche quelqu'un du regard, trouve le cactus endormi sous la pluie - _tch, ces bêtes là c'est censé rester au sec_ \- et le rejoint à grandes enjambées.

Law le suit du regard, prêt à l'escarmouche. Ça ne manque pas, et _la ferme cuistot de mes deux_, et _je vais te faire sécher façon mamie Tsuru si tu t'obstines, l'algue engorgée_. Ça sort des sabres, ça flambe des jambes. Le chirurgien sourit pour lui même, il va se détourner et les laisser à leur confrontation quotidienne quand soudain, un rire.

C'est clair, ça semble hors de propos, dans la nuit froide et pluvieuse. Ça se tait aussitôt.

« Tu chantes pour moi, comme hier ? » C'est un murmure. L'autre répond quelque chose, Law n'est pas sûr, il y a une insulte qui fuse, et un rire aussi. Les deux ne se battent plus, on dirait. De là où il est, le chirurgien voit disparaître la silhouette du blond derrière le dos massif de l'épéiste. Ils se font face. Le vert se penche, chuchote. Law n'entend rien, mais c'est sourd, profond. C'est un bourdonnement continu, et ça a l'air _doux_. Les deux corps se balancent doucement, le blond attrape la taille de l'épéiste, noue leurs deux mains ensemble. Le bourdonnement s'arrête.

« Je vais pas chanter _et_ jouer la gonzesse, en plus.

— T'es con, je vois aucune gonzesse, là ».

Zoro détourne le regard, mais Sanji reprend son mouvement de balancier, les fait tourner sur eux-mêmes, chante un peu plus fort. Ça parle de pluie, de valse, de protection. Il n'entend pas tout, mais Law reconnaît cette comptine de North Blue. Ça lui retourne l'estomac, et il ne sait pas si c'est un poids qui s'ajoute ou dont on le libère. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se lève, finit cul-sec sa tasse – _santé, Lami !_ \- et part rejoindre ses quartiers. La comptine l'accompagne jusque dans son sommeil.

Ce n'est que le début d'une longue agonie, ou d'une rédemption.


	2. Ivresse des jours

**Disclaimer** : toujours à notre dieu à tous

* * *

• •

**Valsons, Valsons sans fin**

_2\. Ivresse des jours_

• •

* * *

.

Les centaines de lampions dorés percent la nuit noire. L'équipage est pris dans l'une de ces fêtes qui n'a pas de raison particulière si ce n'est contenter le joyeux capitaine.

Law a trop bu. Il le sait parce que les cheveux blonds de Sanji brillent _beaucoup_ _trop_. Il observe son profil, la capuche noire qui lui couvre largement le visage, le lent aller-retour de la cigarette à ses lèvres, et son cœur rate un battement.

« L'idée de te maquiller ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit, Sanji-ya ? »

Un étouffement et une chute en arrière plus tard, le Corsaire récolte un regard effaré tinté d'indignation. Ça veut dire à la fois _sur mon honneur jamais_ et _comment tu sais ?_

Si ce n'est Sanji qui se roule en boule dans un coin – _quelqu'un avait du vendre la mèche à Kedétrav, il fallait réfléchir à une riposte au plus vite_ – personne ne manque le rictus moins moqueur qu'amusé du chirurgien, qui se fend l'espace d'un instant en un début d'éclat de rire.

Celui-ci se cache derrière son verre de sake, hermétique aux regards qui le couvent, laissant s'échapper le souvenir de cet œil bordé de triangles et de ce sourire peint de rouge.

.

* * *

**NB** : Ce n'est pas un Law/Sanji, mais la ressemblance avec Cora m'a frappé si violemment un soir que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de filer la comparaison.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Shadow_ : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche énormément. Doux, tendre et mélancolique, c'est exactement ce que je veux créer comme ambiance dans cette histoire, alors je suis très heureuse que cela ait fonctionné dès le premier chapitre. Au plaisir de te revoir !


	3. Zoro

Déjà, un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me motive à poursuivre cette petite aventure.

Pour ce chapitre, entrée en scène de Luffy ! Et oui, on entre dans le vif du sujet. Je suis un peu stressée pour ce chapitre, parce que Luffy est affreusement difficile à écrire. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

• •

**Valsons, valsons sans fin**

_3\. Zoro_

• •

* * *

.

« Je crois que t'as pas bien compris ce que le capitaine entend par alliance.

— Nez-ya et Sanji-ya m'ont déjà prévenu, c'est en effet une sorte de promesse d'amitié pour lui, je saisis le concept ».

Zoro lui lance un long regard qu'il a bien du mal à décrypter. Puis le sabreur se lève, agrippe son épaule d'une poigne ferme, et le dépasse.

« Ouais, mais ce que t'ignores, c'est que ça va devenir ta définition aussi. »

• •

Law occupe le lit de l'infirmerie chaque soir. Il fait ça pour rassurer le petit équipage, qui s'inquiète du fantôme qui investit le pont une fois la nuit tombée, mais même si le matelas ferme et les draps frais le détendent considérablement, ils sont inefficaces contre les flammes qui dansent sous ses paupières lorsqu'il ferme les yeux. De fait, les cernes ne désemplissent pas.

Lorsque Jinbe retrouve son capitaine, il est méconnaissable. Il investit de droit l'infirmerie le temps de sa convalescence. Alors Law se retrouve invité, _de force_, dans le dortoir des garçons.

Il y a six lits pour huit personnes, mais le renne sert de peluche et joue très facilement le rôle de traversin – Law le sait parce qu'il a essayé, mais estime qu'il n'arrive pas à la cheville de son ours polaire apprivoisé. Régulièrement, l'un des garçons assure la garde pour une partie de la nuit. Il y a donc toujours de la place pour dormir sur le petit navire. De plus, un autre lit reste régulièrement vacant.

C'est lors de sa première nuit dans le dortoir que le chirurgien le remarque :

Il fixe le plafond blanc depuis des heures, l'insomnie le plongeant dans cet univers hors du temps où tout ne se peint que dans des nuances de gris. Les bras ankylosés par l'immobilité, du sable sous les paupières, Law cherche désespéramment un moyen de faire taire les voix dans sa tête et les souvenirs, tels des plans séquences, qui se rejouent inlassablement sous ses yeux.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre l'arrache de sa torpeur, laissant apparaître le sabreur, qui vient certainement d'achever ses entraînements. Ce dernier gagne rapidement le chevet du cuisinier, qu'il secoue doucement. L'autre marmonne quelque chose, le vert pousse un léger soupir. Et le rejoint dans ses couches.

« Tu vas te rendormir ».

C'est à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

« Deux secondes » répond la voix pâteuse du cuisinier.

Les draps se froissent doucement, et Law se frotte fermement les yeux avec l'intention de quitter le dortoir.

« Putain, dis-moi que c'est de l'eau et pas de la sueur dans tes cheveux ».

La voix de Sanji, plus réveillée, claque dans la nuit. Un ronflement plus fort du côté d'Usopp lui répond.

« Ta gueule, je sors de la douche ».

Un rictus amusé se dessine sur les lèvres du corsaire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut réellement y avoir entre ces deux là, ne cherche pas même le savoir, mais il veut bien reconnaître que c'est très divertissant.

Le bruit d'un drap que l'on soulève le tire à nouveau de ses pensées, et il sent plus que ne voit Sanji quitter la pièce pour commencer sa journée.

Ainsi, sa présence dans le dortoir ne semble être un problème pour personne. Chacun dispose d'un lit, et c'est quelque chose dont le pirate est très reconnaissant. Il n'y a aucune raison particulière pour que son espace personnel soit envahit pour quelle que raison que ce soit.

Alors pourquoi se réveille-t-il, cette nuit, entravé par le corps, bien que relativement léger, du capitaine au chapeau de paille échoué en travers de son lit ? Le bienheureux a même l'audace de baver sur son épaule droite. A quel moment cela a-t-il bien pu déraper ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réagi immédiatement ?

La créature a agit vite, et depuis que sa tête a élu domicile dans le creux de son cou, il ne bouge plus d'un poil, imperméable aux gigotements et aux invectives silencieuses du médecin. Médecin qui proteste avec la délicatesse de ceux dont la gêne annihile toutes les fonctions cognitives : soit, à grands coups de pieds et de bras.

Quand Law sent le sourire de Luffy qui s'étire sur la peau de son cou, un long frisson le fige et il éjecte, avec le reste de ses fonctions cérébrales, l'effronté qui l'harcèle sexuellement de si bon matin.

« Mais Traffy... » couine Luffy, lorsque ses fesses atteignent durement le sol.

Traffy constate les dégâts sur son épaule, le nez retroussé dans une moue visiblement dégoûtée.

« Il fait froid... continue de pleurnicher le petit capitaine.

— Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Tanuki-ya » claque la voie du corsaire, dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Luffy fait mine de se masser le bas du dos, ce qui lui fait arquer un sourcil désabusé. D'abord, la chute n'est pas si haute que ça (il n'occupe pas le lit en mezzanine cette nuit), et franchement, le gamin n'est pas censé être élastique ? C'était quoi, psychologique ?

« Mais il dort avec Zoro... fait l'inopportun d'une petite voix, faisant reprendre ses esprits au chirurgien.

— Et bien trouve quelqu'un d'autre ou que sais-je, mais ne te jette pas sur les gens dans leur sommeil.

— Mais tu dormais bien... T'avais plus ces petites rides sur ton front et peut être même que t'as pas fait de cauchemars ! Je suis sur que si je dors avec toi, t'auras plus de cernes. On faisait pareil avec Ace, et ça a toujours marché. »

Law tique à la mention de Portgas et se promet de revenir sur ce point plus tard, mais c'est les premières paroles du brun qui attirent surtout son attention. Et ça lui fait un choc : il n'a pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit. Pire, il ne se souvient même pas avoir tardé à s'endormir, rejouant inlassablement la pièce tragique de sa vie. Et puis, comment cet imbécile est-il au courant de ses cauchemars ? Quel genre de changement le chapeau de paille est-il entrain d'opérer sur lui ? L'autre le regarde avec plein d'espoir, il peut presque voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur dans la pénombre, comme s'il suivait avec amusement le cheminement des pensées du corsaire. Ce dernier recompose sa mine renfrognée, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de perdre pendant ce court laps de temps.

« Non »

Luffy fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension, penchant la tête sur le côté, lui donnant cet air d'animal étrange.

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas ton amoureux ? »

Law manque de s'étouffer.

« Robin m'a dit que souvent les gens qui dorment ensemble le font parce qu'ils sont amoureux. C'est pour ça que tu veux pas ?

— Rien à voir, répond tout net le chirurgien, totalement dépassé sans rien en montrer pour autant.

— Mais si je deviens ton amoureux, tu voudras bien ?

— Non »

Le capitaine du Heart distingue clairement la mine de son homologue se renfrogner. Il _boude_. Si Law n'avait pas une parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions, il se frapperait volontiers le front contre le mur le plus proche. _C'est vraiment n'importe quoi_. Est ce que ça fait parti d'une définition tout à fait improbable du terme d'alliance ? Sa conversation avec Zoro lui revenant en mémoire, rien n'aurait pourtant pu prévenir d'une telle tournure. Quel genre de relation attendait-on de lui ?

« Tu es amoureux de moi, Mugiwara-ya ?

— Non. »

_Cette conversation ne mène à rien_, s'agace profondément le pirate.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, d'être amoureux ? » finit-il par demander.

L'autre a l'air soudain embêté, comme s'il cherchait à saisir une idée qu'il n'était jamais parvenu - ou n'avait jamais vraiment cherché, ce qui était plus probable - à énoncer clairement dans sa tête.

« Ace était amoureux de Makino d'après Sabo, il devenait tout rouge quand elle était là, il lui donnait les meilleurs morceaux de viande – Luffy fait une moue étrange, comme si l'idée de partager les parties juteuses de sa viande avec qui que ce soit, amoureux ou pas, était une idée parfaitement incongrue – et il était super bizarre tout le reste de la journée, il voulait même pas venir chasser avec nous. Être amoureux, ça a vraiment l'air nul. Mais il disait qu'il était un peu plus heureux, alors peut être que ça va. Moi je suis bien avec toi, alors tu veux bien que je revienne ? »

Law n'a pas la moindre idée de qui est Makino, et ne comprend pas très bien le raisonnement de son allié, mais vu l'entêtement de l'autre, il se sent déjà capituler. Il anticipe son terrible mal de crâne, et il repense au bien être réel dans lequel il a baigné peu avant son réveil. C'est le chapeau de paille, qui lui fait cet effet ?

Le corsaire n'a jamais été particulièrement pudique, il a eu des aventures sexuelles, quoique rares depuis ces derniers mois, et ne rechigne pas à partager ses draps le temps de satisfaire ses plus bas instincts. Il n'est pas sûr cependant que ce soit ce que le chapeau de paille lui propose. Ce qu'il semble vouloir, c'est de la tendresse. Ce genre de contact physique avec autrui, Law n'en a jamais réellement connu. Ça ne l'effraie pas particulièrement, c'est juste affreusement hors propos, avec l'énergumène qui gigote joyeusement devant lui. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Le garder jusqu'à l'aube, et mettre un terme à ce rapprochement s'il ne lui convient pas ? Le médecin est loin d'être stupide, même si parfois autodestructeur : le capitaine au chapeau de paille a définitivement une bonne influence sur lui, et si le marchand de sable continue de lui faire faux bond, il est prêt à changer de dealer.

Luffy comprend immédiatement quand Law se décale dans sa couche, lui laissant de la place avant de se rallonger. Il se jette sur le lit, enfouit sa tête dans le coussin moelleux, et s'endort sans plus de sommation. Le chirurgien en reste totalement bouche-bée. Quoi, il... il s'attendait à un _câlin _? Le corsaire ricane silencieusement, chassant la honte qu'une telle pensée ait pu le traverser, désabusé. Dans quoi il s'embarquait, encore une fois ?

Mais mine de rien, le sommeil l'assomme brusquement quelques instants plus tard.

Plus loin, dans la pénombre, Zoro n'a rien manqué de l'échange. Ils n'ont pas été particulièrement discrets, mais bien heureusement, l'équipage a un sommeil lourd comme le plomb. L'escrimeur ne sait pas s'il aime la tournure que prend les choses, entre ces deux là. Mais son capitaine a toujours su lire les mauvaises intentions de ses ennemis. Et, vu son air bienheureux et leurs jambes qui s'entortillent inconsciemment, Law est définitivement à bannir de cette catégorie.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Shadow : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon style d'écriture et que l'histoire continuent de te plaire ! J'espère te revoir bientôt :)

* * *

**Teaser** : prochainement, _La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur_.


	4. La courbe de tes yeux

Cette fois, c'est un chapitre très court, et ça sera surement l'un des derniers de cette taille. Le titre est tiré du poème éponyme de Paul Eluard, que je vous invite à lire, relire, et re-relire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_• •_

**Valsons, Valsons sans fin**

_4\. La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur._

_• •_

* * *

.

La journée qui suit, Law la passe à graver dans sa mémoire chacun des rires, chacun des sourires, qui percent les silences et les visages du joyeux équipage. Les _mugiwara_ sont bruyants, mais cette fois, il remarque qu'il ne s'agit que d'éclat de joie. Certes, les coups de sang de la navigatrice et les diatribes des deux bras du capitaine sont plus acerbes, mais ce sont des colères qui veulent dire _je t'aime, t'es con_, et ça réchauffe joliment son cœur engourdit.

Des petits sourires plein de malice de l'archéologue, aux grands éclats qui fendent parfois les rictus du sabreur, en passant par l'amusement franc du cuisinier, le sourire plein de dents de la navigatrice, les éclats cristallins, enchantés et enfantins du médecin, les rires chantonnant, qui se font ritournelles, du musicien, le canonnier qui se tort de rire, la danse de la joie du charpentier, le timonier qui les couvent tous avec régal, et le capitaine qui rigole, et rigole, _et rigole encore_, déverse sur le pont sa béatitude chaleureuse comme un soleil ivre de bonheur. Le Corsaire boirait bien de cette eau de vie encore longtemps.

Il est trop tard quand Law remarque qu'un sourire se dessine déjà sur ses lèvres. Il le ravale dans une quinte de toux, mais la chaleur qui l'anime n'est pas de celle qu'il peut effacer si facilement.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Shadow : ça me rassure de voir que ce que j'essaie de faire passer dans l'histoire se transmet aussi bien à la lecture. J'essaie d'imposer un rythme lent dans l'évolution de la relation entre Law et Luffy, pour que cela soit fidèle aux personnages. Et puis, je vais parler de thèmes plus difficiles mais de façon apaisée (je l'espère) donc je suis contente que tu continues de ressentir la douceur de cette histoire. En tout cas merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Teaser** : prochainement, _Usopp_.


	5. Usopp

Bien le bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, retour de Luffy (et je marche sur des œufs à chaque fois que je veux parler de lui...) et discussion de bon matin. L'intrigue commence à s'installer (doucement, je vous l'accorde, et il ne s'agira pas d'une intrigue particulièrement complexe dans sa construction, loin de là, mais cette histoire a bien un but). J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire, et de vous intriguer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

• •

**Valsons, valsons sans fin**

_5\. Usopp_

• •

* * *

.

Assis près des bastingages, Law occupe son rôle fétiche depuis le début de son aventure avec les chapeaux de pailles : témoin silencieux du quotidien de ses alliés, de leurs petites habitudes, loin d'être perturbées par sa simple présence. Ce matin, il règne un calme étrange sur le petit navire. Sur le pont, il n'y a que lui et Usopp, un peu plus loin, qui trie ses cannes à pêche avec le sourire. Le brun n'a pas souvent l'occasion de parler avec le sniper – c'est que le veillant guerrier des mers a encore peur de lui. Présentement, cependant, il ne semble pas particulièrement inquiet de le savoir dans son dos, à quelques pas de lui. Il chantonne, et la petite comptine de North blue, presque inaudible, crée encore du remous dans les entrailles brûlantes du corsaire. Law ne se rend compte qu'il s'est figé sous le choc que lorsque le silence reprend place sur le pont.

Luffy rejoint son nakama, se penchant avec lui par-dessus la caisse remplie de cannes et d'hameçons. Il a cet air calme qui le prend parfois soudainement, et qui le fait presque ressembler à un adulte. Même si l'équipage – et Law, à présent – sait que, quoiqu'il arrive, le capitaine finira quand même par faire une bêtise avant la tombée du jour (Sanji avait pris un air prophétique et lui avait expliqué ces phases étranges de la personnalité de son capitaine, un jour où Law avait voulu ausculter Luffy parce qu'il le trouvait beaucoup trop calme et que ça lui avait fait peur).

Laissant de côté ses interrogations – pourquoi tous les membres de cet équipage connaissent-ils cette comptine ? De ce qu'il en savait, Usopp était originaire d'East Blue, et Law doutait fortement que les chants de son enfance s'exportent facilement par-delà Redline – il observe les deux pirates discuter, un peu étonné que le capitaine ne lui offre pas son habituel câlin du matin (ce n'est pas de la déception, il croyait simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une tradition inébranlable, à laquelle il avait été contraint de se plier dès son arrivée, ça en plus du bisous de bonne nuit). Il tait inconsciemment les raisons du malaise qui le prend à chaque fois qu'il entend la ritournelle, néanmoins. Il sent que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il est prêt à appréhender pour le moment.

« Et du coup, aujourd'hui, il faut du maquereau parce que Sanji a prévu un plat particulier, même s'il n'a pas bien dit pourquoi, explique Usopp en haussant les épaules.

— Trop cool ! Je pense que c'est pour me récompenser, parce que j'ai pas volé dans le frigo depuis quatre jours ! S'exclame Luffy, la bave aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux.

— C'est pas suffisant pour avoir droit à un cadeau... rétorque le canonnier en aparté. Bien ! Le grand capitaine Usopp va te montrer comment pêcher à coup sûr le plus gros maquereau de l'histoire ! »

Luffy l'acclame pendant qu'ils se dirigent vers la rambarde et saute sur le rebord, pas le moins du monde effrayé de prendre un aller direct sans retour pour l'île des Hommes-poissons.

« Tout d'abord, il faut choisir le leurre, commence Usopp d'un ton professoral devant un Luffy parfaitement attentif, comme s'il s'agissait d'informations de la plus haute importance – si seulement son homologue l'écoutait avec autant de déférence, certains de ses plans se seraient peut être mieux terminés, pense très fort le corsaire. Mitraille, dandine ou jig. Pour les gros, il vaut mieux utiliser le jig, mais c'est peut-être trop prématuré pour un néophyte tel que toi... »

Law n'y connait absolument rien en pêche, mais ça l'amuse de regarder Luffy hocher la tête à toutes les explications de son canonnier, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement tout ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

« C'est Merry, le majordome de Kaya et dessinateur de notre précieux Vogue Merry, qui m'a appris à pêcher, explique Usopp en souriant à son capitaine, qui se dandine pour faire bouger les appâts lancés à la mer. En fait, c'était surtout pour pouvoir raconter à Kaya mes aventures en mer que j'avais accepté – Merry m'emmenait au large, et c'était déjà les premiers grands voyages du capitaine Usopp. Puis au final, j'ai commencé à le faire aussi par plaisir. Et ça amusait beaucoup Kaya ! »

Luffy lui lance un de ses larges sourires dont il a le secret, et même d'où il est, Law sent son cœur se réchauffer doucement. Le corsaire sait l'influence que Luffy au chapeau de paille exerce, bien malgré lui, sur les autres, et la profonde affection qu'il génère à son égard. S'il comprend l'impact que le petit brun a sur son entourage, Law est toujours étonné d'observer cet effet sur lui-même. Il ne sait que faire de ce trop plein de douceur qui l'emplit soudainement, et préfère l'étouffer plutôt que le faire déborder. Un Trafalgar Law trop tendre n'est plus un Trafalgar Law. Il veut bien que ce maudit équipage le tourne en ridicule, mais il y a des limites à sa tolérance.

« Elle te manque, Kaya ? demande le brun en se tournant vers Usopp, qui prend un air sincèrement pensif.

— Bien sûr, c'est une amie qui m'est très chère... »

Le canonnier rougit sous le regard de son capitaine, qu'il croit inquisiteur (en fait, Luffy n'a clairement pas la subtilité nécessaire pour insinuer quoique ce soit, mais Usopp semble l'oublier, le temps d'un instant, tant la gêne lui brûle soudainement les joues. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Kaya. Enfin, _vraiment_).

« Tu me rappelles Ace, comme ça, note le capitaine, perplexe quant à l'attitude de son vieil ami, avant de sembler saisir quelque chose (il tape sa paume gauche du poing droit avec un air illuminé) : Ah ! Tu es amoureux de Kaya ! »

Le canonnier, après s'être figé, fait mine de prendre la température de son capitaine avec le dos de sa main d'un air préoccupé (Luffy qui comprend ce genre de sous-entendu ? Luffy qui parle d'amour ? Il y a anguille sous roche et le grand inspecteur Usopp va résoudre cette affaire !) :

« Tu as mangé ce matin ? Tu te sens bizarre ? Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ? C'est Nami qui t'a encore frappé trop fort ? Je pense que tu devrais aller voir Chopper...

— Ah bon, tu crois ?

— Je pense que c'est un cas de force majeur » annonce-t-il d'un air grave.

Usopp sait qu'il exagère, mais n'empêche, ça l'étonne que son capitaine en vienne si facilement à cette conclusion. Bien sûr, Luffy n'est décidément pas un imbécile. Il sait ce qu'est l'amour (il en a un aperçu, quoique douteux, en la personne de Sanji et son adoration pour ses _Mellorines_, mais aussi avec Boa Hancock – le sniper ne se remet toujours pas de cette histoire de demande en mariage, d'ailleurs. Luffy, marié ? Ça fait juste planter son cerveau) et ça n'a jamais semblé l'intéresser particulièrement, que cela concerne les autres ou lui-même. Alors il doit bien y avoir une raison à ce soudain intérêt.

« Je pense que oui, répond le canonnier, et il faut un moment à Luffy pour qu'il reprenne le fil de la conversation. Mais tu sais, c'est un peu compliqué, parce que je ne veux pas le lui imposer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'attende. Enfin, c'était ça, avec ma mère. Je n'en veux pas à mon père d'être parti, mais bon, je sais qu'elle, ça l'affectait quand même un peu même si elle était fière de lui. Donc on verra, à la fin de notre aventure, finit le pirate dans un sourire.

— D'accord, je comprends ».

Et Luffy en a vraiment l'air.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu veux des enfants, quand tu seras Roi des pirates ? »

Le capitaine fait une moue bizarre, renfonçant son chapeau de paille sur le haut de son crâne et plongeant son regard dans la mer bleue azure.

« Je serai Roi des pirates, alors je ne veux pas de bébé.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » S'exclame le sniper, le visage totalement déconfit.

Luffy éclate de rire devant la grimace d'incompréhension de son ami, et l'air étrange qui a subitement marqué ses traits disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Mais Law n'a rien manqué de l'échange. Les autres membres de l'équipage choisissent cet instant pour débarquer sur le pont, et les deux pêcheurs abandonnent très vite leur poste – et leur conversation – pour s'ébahir devant la nouvelle invention de Franky, sur laquelle il a travaillé toute la nuit selon ses dires (Law ne veut même pas savoir à quoi peuvent bien servir les poils bleus et rétractables implantés sur ses jambes).

L'étrange conversation à laquelle il a assisté semble ne s'être jamais produite, mais elle tourne sans relâche dans sa tête. Son _je ne veux pas avoir de bébé_ sonnait comme un _je ne peux pas_. Pourtant, le Roi des pirates est censé être l'homme le plus libre du monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors Law comprend, et il sait que son allié a tort. Luffy ne sera pas un Roi des pirates dont le peuple aura peur, mais que le peuple aimera, et ce bien malgré lui. Alors il n'y aura jamais deux Portgas D. Ace.

Car il aura le droit de vivre.

.

* * *

**NB **: Ace est une clé de compréhension de la personnalité de Luffy, et Law commence à le découvrir. J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop obscur pour vous, c'était une vraie galère de manier les réactions d'Usopp sans tomber dans le trop mièvre, sans parler de Luffy (je me mors les doigts à chaque phrase à propos de lui). Sinon, j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Usopp, qui est très absent des fanfictions en général (ce que je trouve dommage, soit dit en passant) et j'espère qu'un chapitre à son sujet ne vous a pas trop rebuté (voire, soyons fous, vous a plu?). La fin est sujette à interprétation, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en comprenez. Et notez que, comme notre ami Law, je suis totalement inculte en ce qui concerne la pêche (bien que j'habite en bord de mer... je mérite un blâme).

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Shadow : Merci d'être toujours au rendez vous, ça me fait chaud au cœur :) Du coup, je vais rester en publication le vendredi soir, merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! À bientôt !

* * *

**Teaser **: Chapitre 6, _Boy, you'll be a man soon_ et passage en **Rating M**...


	6. Boy, you'll be a man soon

Voici le chapitre 6, avec un passage en rating M... Le titre est une version alternative de la chanson _Girl, you'll be a woman soon_ de Urge Overkill pour le film _Pulp fiction_. J'espère ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim... Bonne lecture !

* * *

• •

**Valsons, valsons sans fin**

_6\. Boy, you'll be a man soon_

• •

* * *

_._

_Encore quelques secondes._

Ses forces l'abandonnent, et la brûlure ardente dans ses poumons joue au bras de fer avec son mental. _Encore un peu_. Sa vue, rendue floue par le volume d'eau qui le sépare de la surface, finit par se brouiller totalement quand l'oxygène vient à lui manquer. _Allez_. Il va perdre connaissance. _Allez_.

Dans un sursaut, Law remonte à la surface de la baignoire, et la longue inspiration qu'il prend n'est d'aucun soulagement ; elle le déchire. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, il observe la pièce d'un air vague ; il connaît déjà la salle de bain du Sunny par cœur, mais c'est juste un moyen de trouver un point d'ancrage. La pièce est large, mais le bain, presque une petite piscine peu profonde, mange tout l'espace.

Ce genre d'exercice d'apnée, c'est un affrontement entre lui et son fruit du démon, un combat contre ses faiblesses. Law a toujours appris à jouer avec ses limites, à les repousser. Avec un tel pouvoir, et une telle histoire, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Repousser les limites de son corps, et de son esprit, c'est devenu aussi évident que de respirer. Jusqu'à atteindre le point de rupture. Il a cru le franchir à plusieurs reprises, à Dressrosa, puis à Wano. Mais il est toujours en vie. Alors que peut-il faire d'autre, si ce n'est continuer d'explorer cet étrange pouvoir en lui ? Une image fugace de ses _nakamas_ danse sous ses yeux, mais ça fait encore trop mal. _Pas maintenant_. La porte qui s'ouvre a au moins le bénéfice de chasser ses souvenirs.

Law a l'habitude que l'on s'invite avec lui dans la pièce, même si c'est plutôt rare – il sait encourager les intrus à partir dans les plus brefs délais ; sauf Zoro, lui n'a que faire de son intimité et de ses regards noirs. Mais cette fois, c'est Luffy qui se joint à lui, et le sourire, entre joie et étonnement, qu'il lui lance en entrant suffit à stopper les éclairs qui allaient jaillir de ses orbites. Le petit brun va pour se déshabiller et sauter dans le bain, puis semble se raviser.

« Je peux ? »

Récemment, Nami et Sanji jouent à refaire son éducation. Ce n'est pas que le capitaine est impoli, mais il n'a tout simplement pas les codes pour comprendre que ces actes peuvent être parfois mal interprétés. Enfin, Law n'a de toute façon pas besoin de ce genre de considération. Il hoche la tête pour simple réponse.

Le capitaine pose avec délicatesse le chapeau de paille sur le haut d'une étagère, loin de toute éclaboussure, et jette le reste de ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce. Law serait presque agacé par ce comportement, si son regard n'avait pas été absorbé par les larges parcelles blanches découvertes sous ses yeux.

Les muscles roulent doucement sous la peau laiteuse. Law retrace les pleins et les déliés sur son torse, son ventre, le creux de son aine, son pénis au repos, la fermeté de ses cuisses. Il constate que le pirate a pris en masse, avec les récents événements. Ses muscles dorsaux se découpent plus nettement, et les courbes alléchantes qu'il devine plus bas attise un désir qui ne s'est pas réveillé depuis un long moment. Luffy capte le regard chaud du chirurgien, et ce dernier est surpris de voir les yeux de son vis-à-vis briller d'intérêt en réponse. Il retourne à sa contemplation, glissant du cou offert aux bras forts du capitaine. Difficile pourtant de mesurer la force de Luffy au chapeau de paille. _Il m'a sauvé_. Ce n'est définitivement plus le gosse qu'il a ramassé à Marineford. _C'est un homme_. _Il est fort_. Comment peut-il ressembler autant à un gamin et faire ce qu'il fait ?

_Il m'a sauvé._

Une bouffée d'il ne sait quoi le prend soudainement aux tripes et il détourne les yeux pendant que Luffy saute joyeusement dans la baignoire. Law va pour le disputer, quand le plus jeune se penche par dessus le rebord, exposant toute sa nudité aux yeux affamés du corsaire. _Bon sang_. La scène ne dure que quelques instants, le temps que Luffy attrape une large caisse de jouets en plastique, qu'il renverse dans l'eau dans un grand bruit. Et commence à jouer comme si de rien n'était.

Law sait que son allié est loin d'être stupide. Ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois que Luffy attise du désir chez d'autres personnes, mais c'est peut être la première fois qu'il y prête réellement attention. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil à Law, entre deux batailles navales. _Ça l'intrigue_. Le chirurgien sourit intérieurement. Il sait qu'il ne va pas tarder à poser des questions. Ce n'est pas son genre de garder ses interrogations, ou tout type de pensée, pour lui-même. De toute façon, son allié ne connaît pas la gêne.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, Law étend ses jambes dans la direction de l'autre pirate, qui l'imite rapidement. Leurs pieds se frôlent d'abord, puis Luffy, volontairement ou non, caresse le mollet de son allié du sien, remontant le long de sa jambe.

« J'aime bien quand on se touche, fait le plus jeune de façon parfaitement spontanée, un sourire plus calme se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Et même en me regardant, comme tout à l'heure, c'était agréable. Comment tu fais ? »

Law lui adresse son habituel sourire en coin, sourire qui avait encore du mal à émerger de sa face sombre il y a peu, quand Doflamingo était encore une menace. Maintenant, ses petites manies lui reviennent. Même si à cet instant, son rictus qu'il veut détaché est emprunt d'une affection non feinte, mais inhabituelle. Law se remémore les récentes nuits, qu'il partage avec son allié depuis un moment à présent, pendant lesquelles il lui arrive d'être tiré de son sommeil pour une raison ou pour une autre – étonnamment, sans être figé par la peur – et, le temps de se rendormir, il se met à caresser le dos du brun blottit contre lui, d'abord par-dessus son tee-shirt, puis par-dessous, quand une force inconnue lui titille le bout des doigts. La peau est douce et c'est encore le meilleur moyen pour le chirurgien de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, comme s'il se prodiguait ces attentions à lui-même. C'était à ce moment sans aucune arrière-pensée, mais Law ne peut pas non plus se voiler la face au point de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas conscience de son attraction de plus en plus forte pour le capitaine au chapeau de paille. Maintenant que les choses semblent plus claires, et que son vis-à-vis paraît lui retourner son intérêt, la curiosité de ce que donnerait une relation plus _charnelle_ le pousse à tenter sa chance.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de désir d'ordre sexuel, Mugiwara-ya ? l'interroge-t-il, d'une voix plus grave d'une octave, qui fait vibrer agréablement l'air et les tympans de l'autre pirate.

— Je ne sais pas, est-ce que c'est la même chose qu'avant d'arriver sur une île inconnue ?

— On peut dire que c'est comme le début d'une nouvelle aventure, oui » sourit le corsaire, enjôleur.

Law s'amuse beaucoup à tester ses techniques d'approche sur Luffy. D'habitude, les garçons minaudent, les filles lui retournent son rictus plein de sous-entendus, ou inversement. Là, Luffy n'est capable de rien de tout ça, et son intérêt se manifeste essentiellement par son sourire plein d'une joie non contenue, qui s'étire largement alors que ce qu'il se passe le ravit. Si ce n'est les légères rougeurs qui marquent ses joues, indicatrices de la fièvre qui l'agite doucement, et peut être ses pupilles dilatées, que le chirurgien ne peut percevoir dans le noir abyssal de ses yeux, le plus jeune reste fidèle à lui-même. Mais Law a envie de voir ce qu'il adviendrait de ses expressions s'il employait des méthodes plus _physiques_.

« Approche-toi, s'il-te-plaît » souffle-t-il, et Luffy lui obéit, le rejoignant sur les genoux, passant par-dessus les longues jambes du corsaire sans jamais les frôler.

Il s'arrête au-dessus de ses cuisses, les jambes de part et d'autre du corps tout en longueur du chirurgien, et attrape doucement sa main tendue. Immédiatement, Law lui donne une caresse apaisante, emprunt d'une délicatesse qui ne lui est pas familière, et qu'il suppose ne pas être particulièrement nécessaire pour Luffy. Il le contemple un instant – la blancheur de sa peau lui saute à nouveau aux yeux –, mais remonte rapidement vers les yeux de son vis-à-vis, qui semble nettement plus incertain de la marche à suivre à présent.

« Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? »

Luffy acquiesce, plus intrigué qu'inquiet, et Law lui précise qu'au moindre geste déplaisant, il peut l'arrêter. Le corsaire suppose à raison que son allié n'est sûrement pas très informé de ce genre de choses, et même si c'était le cas, il veut s'assurer de son parfait consentement.

Law lâche la main de son partenaire, et pose les siennes sur les jambes de son vis-à-vis, dans le creux derrière ses genoux. La caresse est légère, sous l'eau de la baignoire. Law s'étonne de la douceur de ses attentions, comme si Luffy était une chose fragile, ce qu'il n'est absolument pas. Alors il remonte lentement ses mains sur ses cuisses, d'une caresse plus marquée, les suivant du regard et devinant, sous la surface, la virilité éveillée du brun. Puis il s'attarde à la jonction de ses cuisses et de ses fesses, là où la courbe ferme naît. Il suit la limite jusqu'entre ses jambes, sans s'aventurer plus loin, puis revient pour finalement prendre les deux globes de chaires en main. Au-dessus de Law, Luffy prend une inspiration surprise, agrippant les bras métisses face à lui. La réaction embrase les sens du chirurgien, qui fait se rapprocher le petit brun de lui, plaquant leur deux torses ensemble et raffermissant sa prise sur le fessier galbé. Il fait glisser un doigt dans le sillon, évitant l'entrée qu'il sent palpiter sous ses doigts, et remonte finalement ses deux mains sur le bas de son dos. Il glisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale, appréciant la peau douce et les muscles forts qui se contractent sur son passage. Quand Law atteint le cou du brun, ses clavicules d'albâtre, il prend réellement conscience des frissons qui agitent son allié, et s'en délecte tout particulièrement. Sa main gauche retrouve sa place sur une fesse ferme, tandis que l'autre lui caresse la joue, laquelle est fendue d'un immense sourire.

Luffy ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer, découvrant ses dents blanches. Le bonheur met en ébullition ses entrailles et s'écoule dans son bas ventre, allumant des feux inconnus. La tension dans son entre-jambe se fait de plus en plus forte, et tout ça lui semble particulièrement plaisant.

Law le voit se mordiller les lèvres, le regard vague, et redescend sa deuxième main sur la fesse orpheline depuis trop longtemps. Il sent que c'est une zone à ne pas négliger chez Luffy, et ça l'arrange parce que la courbe attise son désir qui se gonfle peu à peu.

« Tu peux me toucher, si tu veux » murmure le corsaire, pour ne pas briser l'instant.

Luffy se recule un peu, détachant leurs torses, mais semble incapable de prendre une décision. Law anticipe les caresses retraçant ses tatouages, parce que c'est ce que ses anciens partenaires commençaient toujours par faire. Mais Luffy enfouit ses mains dans ses épis noirs, le prenant de court. Il glisse ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne, et entortille les mèches rebelles entre ses doigts, arrachant un premier soupir au chirurgien. _Merde_. Comment il peut avoir trouvé aussi facilement ? Les doigts glissent dans sa nuque, là où ses cheveux sont plus courts, et son cerveau disjoncte. La stimulation le grise, et il pose son front contre l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, fermant les yeux et offrant son cou aux mains joueuses du petit capitaine. Luffy rigole, et les vibrations chatouillent la peau du médecin. Le plus jeune continue son manège un moment, et Law se dit que son bonnet, qui lui permet, en plus de cacher sa tignasse indomptable, de protéger une zone sensible, ne lui sera plus d'une grande utilité face au chapeau de paille, maintenant qu'il connaît ce point faible. Et vu comme ses réactions semblent l'amuser, il ne risque pas de l'oublier de si tôt.

Très vite, son doigt retrouve le chemin entre les deux globes de chaire ivoire et vient taquiner l'entrée brûlante, sans jamais y pénétrer. La peau rendue fripée par l'eau exerce une pression qui coupe la respiration du plus jeune et le fait pousser sur sa main inconsciemment. Law sourit contre l'épaule de l'autre pirate, y déposant de petits baisers papillons. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas couché avec un homme, même si ses préférences sexuelles vont généralement en leur faveur.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment deux hommes font l'amour ? » Luffy hoche négativement la tête, libérant les cheveux de son vis-à-vis pour lui porter toute son attention. « Souvent, on commence par les préliminaires » il chuchote, de sa voix la plus grave, à l'oreille du brun qui frisonne longuement. « A mon avis, le terme est très mal choisi, parce qu'il les néglige » il continue de titiller l'entrée qui semble presque vouloir l'aspirer « Et pourtant, elles ont tout à voir avec l'acte en lui-même » tandis que son autre main vient caresser la cuisse et l'aine, joueuse. « Elles peuvent se suffire à elles-mêmes » sa paume glisse sur le pubis presque imberbe, évitant la hampe gorgée de sang « Elles peuvent prendre bien des formes » pour soupeser les bourses pleines, arrachant au pirate un soupir à mi-chemin entre expiration et gémissement. « Et parfois, lorsque les deux sont prêts » il prend en main sa propre envie « l'un d'entre eux pénètre l'autre » pour la mener contre l'entrée palpitante. La pression fait geindre les deux pirates. Law décide qu'il ne prendra pas Luffy cette fois, parce qu'il sent que c'est peut-être un peu trop prématuré, mais remercie tous les dieux de Grandline de la position qui ne lui permet pas de franchir la barrière de chaire, parce que le désir le foudroie de part en part. Sous le plaisir, Luffy s'accroche fortement aux mèches de Trafalgar, et c'est déjà trop de stimulation pour le corsaire. Un coup de rein qu'il n'a pas prémédité le fait glisser entre les deux fesses fermes et leur arrache un nouveau soupir. Reproduisant le mouvement, sa virilité ripe contre l'anneau de chair qui se tend, leur faisant imaginer un instant qu'elle est entrée en lui.

Law relève les yeux vers le visage du brun, rougit par l'effort et les yeux embués de plaisir. Lorsqu'il croise son regard, Luffy lui adresse un sourire fébrile, et encore une fois les entrailles du corsaire sont tordues par un étrange sentiment.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? ». C'est un murmure. « C'est pas pour les amoureux ? » répond l'autre, et sa voix semble fragile. « Pas forcément ». Il embrasse la peau à sa portée, sur le torse imberbe. « Mais si tu veux garder ce baiser pour quelqu'un dont tu seras amoureux, tu en as bien le droit ». Luffy finit par s'asseoir sur les cuisses du chirurgien, se frottant une dernière fois contre la virilité tendue sous lui. Ainsi, leurs deux visages se font presque face, et Law comprend l'invitation. Il prend le visage en coupe, voit le brun fermer les yeux alors qu'il se rapproche et scelle leurs bouches ensemble dans une caresse aérienne. Il se recule un instant, puis reprend les lèvres d'assaut, plus sensuellement, les goûtant de sa langue, les mordillant, obtenant droit de passage pour aller le taquiner. Le baiser se fait long, profond, maladroit, et c'est comme si Luffy se laissait couler contre le torse fort de son allié, absorbé par le long ballet de leurs langues. Law étouffe un rire contre ses lèvres alors que l'échange devient de plus en plus désordonné.

« Attends, laisse-moi faire » il souffle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Plus calme, Luffy le laisse mener la danse, gémissant lorsque le baiser se fait plus profond. Haletant, les deux pirates se séparent pour retrouver leur souffle, quelques longues minutes plus tard.

« A ton tour » fait Law, un rictus séducteur se dessinant sur son visage malgré son essoufflement.

Luffy se redresse, forçant le chirurgien à tendre le cou, et passe la barrière de ses lèvres pour caresser la langue taquine de son allié. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille a pris de l'assurance, remarque le corsaire, alors qu'il alterne entre danse langoureuse et légère morsure. La chaleur dans son bas ventre devient de plus en plus difficile à ignorer.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent une dernière fois, Law vient enfouir son visage dans le cou du plus jeune, pour apaiser le brasier dans ses entrailles. Et puis soudain, il se rend compte qu'au-delà du désir qui l'anime, c'est du bonheur qui coule dans ses veines. Sentiment oublié, qui se rappelle à lui de la plus surprenante des façons. Alors le chirurgien reste béat, absolument dérouté par les tournures de ses propres émotions.

« Pourquoi tu te caches ? Fait Luffy, qui se penche comme il peut pour entrevoir le visage de son allié.

— Laisse-moi me reposer » marmonne l'autre en réponse.

Impossible que le plus jeune manque les battements erratiques de son cœur. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?_ Il a l'impression de redevenir cet homme mi-blasé, mi- constamment amusé du début de son aventure, quand l'accomplissement de sa mission n'était pas encore imminent. Et peut être qu'à présent, il fait une énorme connerie, mais à quoi servirait le reste de sa vie si ce n'était pas pour en faire ?

Soudain, trois petits coups résonnent contre le bois de la porte, tirant le corsaire de sa léthargie, et le petit renne – caché dans le mauvais sens, comme à son habitude – fait son apparition dans la pièce. Voir les deux pirates si étroitement liés ne semble pas le faire réagir plus que ça.

« Luffy, Nami te cherche. Law aussi. Elle veut faire le point sur notre avancée et sur la prochaine île dans dix minutes.

— Ok ! » S'exclame avec entrain le capitaine.

Lorsque le médecin de l'équipage les laisse seuls, les deux pirates se séparent pour finir leur douche, et Law est obligé de frapper son compagnon pour qu'il ne bondisse pas hors de la baignoire après s'être seulement rincé à l'eau. Luffy quitte la pièce, Law sur les talons, et sautille de joie en pensant à la nouvelle aventure qui l'attend. C'est comme si leur petite entrevue était déjà passée en arrière plan, dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Le chirurgien, qui a eu le temps de reprendre son sang froid, y voit peut-être là un moyen d'éviter la catastrophe à laquelle il s'expose en poursuivant sur cette voie avec le capitaine au chapeau de paille. Plus il y pense, et plus ce qu'il vient de se passer ressemble à une énorme erreur. Il a clairement l'impression d'avoir touché un fruit défendu.

Ce qu'il ignore encore, c'est que, qu'importe le domaine – que ce soit en nourriture, aventures, bêtises, rires, et _autres choses_ –, l'appétit du capitaine est insatiable.

.

* * *

**NB** : _Pfiou_... On est sur le chapitre le plus long de _Valsons_ (même si ça reste raisonnable). C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de sexuel (même si ça reste soft), et je me sens moins gênée que prévue, héhé. J'ai quand même la pression, parce qu'encore une fois, Luffy... J'ai peur aussi d'un Law trop niais, c'est que je les fais sourire beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est pour préparer la suite, qui sera peut être un peu plus dure (sans mauvais jeu de mot). J'espère aussi que mon approche de la sexualité avec Luffy vous semble réaliste, je n'ai aucune idée de la moyenne d'âge de mes lecteurs, alors j'ai vraiment voulu faire quelque chose dans la douceur, le respect et le plaisir mutuel. Ça fait toujours du bien de le rappeler alors : le consentement, c'est obligatoire, et les préservatifs, ce n'est évidemment pas pour faire joli :) C'était le moment prévention. Merci d'avoir lu, et à très vite pour le chapitre 7.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Shadow : Bon, Usopp ne fait clairement pas l'unanimité, mais je suis quand même contente que le chapitre te plaise. Je me battrai, dans une autre histoire, pour lui redonner sa gloire x). Pour ce qui est de la comptine, des précisions viendront très vite. Merci pour ta review, à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

**Teaser** : Chapitre 7, _Nami_.


	7. Nami

Hey ! J'ai vraiment été gâtée pour le dernier chapitre, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne pourrais pas y répondre aujourd'hui, mais sachez qu'elles me réchauffent le cœur et me procurent l'énergie qu'il me faut pour continuer cette histoire ! Sinon, étrangement, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour sur le passage en rating M et l'évolution de la relation de Luffy et Law. Est-ce que c'est trop rapide ? OOC ? Ennuyant ? Prévisible ? Ou vous auriez préféré rester sur quelque chose de plus platonique ? C'est fait, et la trame entière de cette histoire est terminée donc je ne la changerai surement pas radicalement, mais ça m'intéresse.

Bref, pour ce chapitre, petit tournant dans l'histoire de notre très cher Law. J'ai écrit quelques mots en japonais, parce que j'entends plus facilement les personnages parler comme ça. Désolée si ça gêne certains d'entre vous, ça reste relativement marginal. Les traductions sont en fin de chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

• •

**Valsons, valsons sans fin**

_7\. Nami_

• •

* * *

.

Adossé dans un coin, Law observe l'équipage réuni dans la cuisine, qui se complaît encore en bavardages incessants, alternant éclats de rire et coup de sang. Nami, installée à table devant une ébauche de carte, reste silencieuse, hermétique au capharnaüm ambiant, et semble rassembler les derniers éléments de son rapport. Après trois coups de compas et un regard par-delà la fenêtre-hublot la plus proche, un sourire satisfait se dessine sur ses lèvres.

«_ Mina_... commence-t-elle en se redressant.

— Bon sang Luffy, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! Qui est l'imbécile qui n'a pas fermé le frigo à quadruple tour derrière lui ?! » S'énerve franchement le cuisinier, lançant des regards suspicieux aux garçons de l'équipage.

Usopp fait mine d'être parfaitement fasciné par le bout de ses chaussures, Chopper se cache sous la table, Franky avale bruyamment une goulée de Cola et Brook est pris de l'envie subite de raccorder sa guitare.

« Bande de...

— C'est Zoro, fait Luffy le plus innocemment du monde, un doigt profondément enfouit dans son nez.

— Hein ? S'exclament le vert et le blond simultanément.

— Bah oui, ce matin on était dans la cuisine, mais t'es parti précipitamment quand Sanji t'a appelé depuis la salle de bain, alors je me suis servi comme c'était ouvert ».

Robin rit sous cape, tandis que Sanji envoie sa jambe voler vers l'escrimeur, tout à fait mortifié. Nami se racle la gorge, une veine gonflée sur son front alors que les deux bras du capitaine commencent à se chamailler. Luffy se plaint qu'il a faim, Franky entame un débat avec Chopper et Robin – _est-ce que ça veut dire que les deux rivaux ont eu des 'activités' dans ladite salle de bain ?_ « D'ailleurs » commence Chopper « je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec cette pièce, parce que j'ai vu L- » mais une aura meurtrière venue d'un coin sombre le dissuade d'en dire plus, le figeant sous la peur et lui arrachant des larmes silencieuses – et Usopp se lance dans un récit délirant à propos d'une salle de bain hantée, effrayant Brook qui cache les yeux qu'il n'a pas.

Les lèvres de Law s'étirent dans un sourire en coin, s'amusant plus que plaignant la pauvre navigatrice (pour une fois qu'il n'est pas celui qui tente de se faire entendre de ces joyeux – mais épuisants - énergumènes). Comme si elle avait senti son amusement, elle se retourne vers lui brutalement pour le vriller d'un regard noir, qui fige son rictus avant de le défaire. _C'est... une sorte de sixième sens ?_ Puis la rousse contourne la table, rejoint le frigo qu'elle ouvre pour en sortir un gigot, revient vers ses compagnons, frappant Sanji et Zoro au passage, et se rassoit.

« Luffy... fait-elle en balançant la viande sous son nez, si tu m'écoutes sagement, tu pourras manger ce gigot d'agneau »

L'autre hoche vivement la tête, la bave aux lèvres.

« Bon, nous allons sûrement atteindre notre prochaine destination d'ici ce soir, c'est une petite île du nom de _Kedéviok_ et a priori nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes avec la population ». Elle ponctue sa phrase en agitant le gigot tel un balancier, que Luffy suit attentivement des yeux, jusqu'à tomber du tabouret sur lequel il est perché. « Par contre, il paraît qu'il y a une petite base de la marine pas très loin, alors au moindre soucis, ils risquent de rappliquer. Il est donc impératif de passer inaperçu, on est bien d'accord ? »

Son regard se fait particulièrement insistant lorsqu'il glisse sur le sabreur et le cuisinier. Elle ignore Luffy, affalé sur le sol, puisqu'il est de toute façon une cause perdue. C'est ce moment que choisit Law pour se manifester.

« C'est là-bas que nos chemins vont se séparer ». Un silence suit sa réplique. « J'ai depuis trop longtemps abusé de votre hospitalité.

— Tu vas rejoindre ton équipage ? » demande Sanji, massant distraitement la bosse qui fait la taille d'une pastèque sur son crâne.

Law marque une pause. Après tout, il n'est pas obligé de tout leur dire. Mais l'équipage du Sunny a fait énormément pour lui. Il leur doit au moins cette demi-vérité. Ce n'est de toute façon pas une information confidentielle.

« Pas encore, non.

— Pourquoi ? »

Luffy le regarde maintenant avec un air définitivement sérieux, derrière son chapeau de paille qui cache le haut de son front. Et Law n'aime pas ce qu'il voit dans ses yeux. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne voit pas. Pas d'espièglerie, ni cette tendresse latente qu'il a toujours eu à son égard. Et c'est comme une piqûre de rappel pour le corsaire. _Mugiwara no Luffy_ n'est pas, si tant est qu'il l'ait jamais été, n'importe quel pirate. Cinquième _Yonko_, hein ? Ils continuent à s'appeler allié, mais il n'y a plus d'alliance à proprement parler. Ils sont rivaux avant toute autre chose. Par contre, Law ne voit pas bien ce que l'autre capitaine lui reproche.

« J'ai d'autres projets, qui n'ont rien à voir avec vous. Je ne fais ni partie de votre équipage, ni de votre flotte, et notre alliance est rompue depuis Wano. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'attarde plus longuement. »

Nami et Robin échangent un regard que Law ne voit pas, et la petite assemblée reste silencieuse, chose qui n'arrive que de façon exceptionnelle. Law sait qu'il a jeté un froid, qu'il s'y prend sûrement mal et qu'il ne sait pas dire merci, mais il veut juste faire disparaître cet air illisible sur la face enfantine de Luffy.

« Il a raison, finit par dire Zoro, sa présence sur ce navire n'est plus nécessaire, alors s'il veut partir, qu'il s'en aille. » Il fait racler sa chaise sur le sol en se levant, et ignore le regard désapprobateur que lui lance Sanji avant de quitter la pièce.

« Bon et bien, puisque tout est réglé, s'exclame Nami en se levant à son tour, Sanji-kun, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir avancer l'heure du dîner ? Pour éviter que nous ayons à manœuvrer en plein milieu du repas.

— Bien sûr Nami-chérie.

— Luffy ? »

Elle balance le gigot par-dessus son épaule, et Luffy s'élance à sa poursuite dans l'idée de le rattraper avec ses dents. Sauf que sur sa trajectoire, il y a un certain corsaire. Qui se mange le morceau de viande dans la face. Suivi de près par un Luffy sauvage qui se jette joyeusement sur lui. _Elle l'a fait exprès_. Son cri de protestation meurt quand il se fait renverser violemment sur le dos. Assit sur son ventre, Luffy mord dans le gigot avec appétit et répond au regard noir du pirate par un large sourire. Sous les gloussements du reste de l'équipage encore présent, le très effrayant chirurgien de la mort repousse Luffy comme il le peut, se redresse en s'époussetant, et quitte la pièce la tête haute.

Entendant ses pas s'éloigner, Nami ne peut retenir plus longtemps son éclat de rire, accompagnée des autres.

« On ne peut décemment pas le laisser partir maintenant, déclare-t-elle, un sourire félin se dessinant sur ses lèvres, n'est-ce pas Capitaine ?

— Hein ? » s'étonne le susnommé, mâchonnant sa viande sans comprendre.

• •

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle retrouve le capitaine des Hearts assis sur le pont, plongé dans un des livres de Robin – depuis le temps qu'il est là, il a eu le temps de lire tous les livres de médecine de Chopper, alors il se rabat sur l'histoire et l'archéologie. Ce n'est pas son domaine d'expertise, mais cela a le mérite de l'occuper suffisamment.

« Law-kun ? »

Elle a décidé qu'elle pouvait l'appeler -kun à partir du moment où il a accepté de se plier au bisou de bonne nuit de Luffy, et a commencé à se servir de Chopper comme peluche ; soit, quand il a cessé d'être parfaitement effrayant.

Il hoche la tête pour signaler qu'il l'écoute.

« Tu peux rester encore un peu avec nous, si tu ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que tu veux faire, commence-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, respectant une distance de sécurité pour ne pas l'importuner. La prochaine île est petite et peu peuplée, tu auras du mal à la quitter par la suite. Et si mes calculs sont bons (et ils le sont), celle qui suit est plus grande, et mieux desservie. Tu pourrais rester jusque là. »

De l'autre côté du pont, Luffy et Usopp jouent au sumo, sous le regard de Robin, qui sert d'arbitre. Le petit brun pousse un cri de joie, quand il parvient à faire sortir son adversaire du petit carré qui leur sert de tatami.

Lorsqu'il sent le regard de la navigatrice sur lui, le médecin replonge les yeux entre les lignes de son livre.

« J'y penserai, Nami-ya ».

Elle acquiesce, et ses yeux dérivent à leur tour sur son capitaine. Elle prend conscience, comme ça lui arrive souvent, de tout le chemin parcouru jusqu'ici, de tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, pour eux tous. Quel genre de petits miracles va-t-il encore accomplir ?

« Merci ».

Un sourire, de ceux que Belmer aimait tant, perce instantanément le visage de la navigatrice.

.

* * *

**Vocabulaire :**

_Mina_ : les amis, tout le monde...

_Mugiwara no Luffy_ : Luffy au chapeau de paille (dans le doute, je le mets...).

_Yonko_ : Empereur.

* * *

**NB** : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a mi-amusé, mi-déstabilisé. Les choses sérieuses commencent, pour ainsi dire. A votre avis, pourquoi Law ne rejoint pas son équipage ? (notons au passage que je ne spoilerai pas ce qu'il se passe dans les récents chapitres, je pars du principe que vous suivez au moins l'anime (fin Whole Cake Island), et tout ce que j'évoquerai au sujet de Wano ne sera que suppositions de ma part). Comment va pouvoir évoluer la relation Law/Luffy ? Et puis, à quand le retour du Zosan ? (je vous embête) Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Shadow_ : Toujours fidèle au poste malgré mon retard... Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je ne le répéterai jamais assez. Tant mieux pour Law, j'espère vraiment ne pas aller trop vite, parce que pour moi à ce stade ils sont encore loin d'être amoureux... enfin je vais essayer de faire ça au mieux ! Merci et à bientôt :)

* * *

**Teaser** : Chapitre 8, _Tous les enfants du monde_.


	8. Tous les enfants du monde

Coucou les loulous, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, bonne lecture et la bise.

**Disclaimer** : Les paroles de la chanson qui va apparaître dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'auteur ne sera crédité qu'à la toute fin de l'histoire, pour que, tout comme Law, cette comptine ne reste qu'une mélodie floue dans votre esprit, jusqu'au moment opportun. J'espère que vous comprenez, je ne veux pas m'approprier le travail d'autrui, d'autant plus que c'est une chanson qui me tient tout particulièrement à cœur. D'ailleurs, ça vous va si on fait un pacte ? Essayez de ne pas la trouver sur youtube ou internet avant la fin, pour ne pas vous gâcher le plaisir. Mais vous êtes libre de vos choix :)

.

* * *

• •

**Valsons, valsons sans fin**

_8\. Tous les enfants du monde_

• •

* * *

.

Et en effet, la petite île de _Kedéviok_ a surgit de l'océan le soir venu, à peine l'équipage s'empiffrait d'une dernière bouchée du merveilleux moelleux au chocolat de Sanji. Pour profiter de ce début de soirée, et de l'heure encore raisonnable, les filles ont proposé de trouver un hôtel où séjourner. Les heures passées à terre se font rares, et la moindre escale est chérie tout particulièrement, même pour ces amoureux transis de l'océan. C'est alors qu'il a fallu désigner une âme charitable, qui sacrifierait sa nuit dans un vrai lit pour garder le Sunny (Usopp a beau insister, le Klabautermann ne suffit pas à protéger le navire. S'il y a bien débat, Law s'étonne que cela ne porte pas sur l'existence très incertaine de cette entité légendaire. Tout le monde semble au moins d'accord sur la présence bien réelle de cette créature, pourtant sortie tout droit de ses contes d'enfant. Mais après tout, il n'est pas à une excentricité près avec cet équipage).

C'est Law qui a écopé de la tâche, à sa propre demande, comme un dernier remerciement pour l'avoir accueilli – _recueilli_ \- pendant ces longs mois. C'est l'occasion aussi pour lui de faire le point sur sa vie, la mer pour seul témoin. Afin de décider d'un nouveau départ. Ou d'un point d'arrivé.

Maintenant, il est seul depuis près de deux heures, en haut de la vigie où il n'a pas l'habitude de monter. Il regrette de ne pas s'y être rendu plus souvent – hormis pour quelques gardes – car il s'agit là d'un petit sanctuaire, que l'animation du Sunny ne semble pas atteindre. Mais trop tard, puisqu'il va partir.

Il est assis sur l'un des sièges qui encerclent la petite pièce, accoudé près de la fenêtre à écouter le remous des vagues - et assurer son rôle de vigie, puisque c'est ce pourquoi il a été désigné, à la base. La nuit le drape de silence, et tout est réuni pour lui permettre une introspection, seulement son esprit demeure vide. Ce constat lui fait froid dans le dos. Il n'a plus aucun but. Quitter le Sunny, c'est juste une manière de fuir. D'échapper à la dynamique de cet équipage hors de tout sens commun, à laquelle il est si étranger. Se laisser porter par la force des chapeaux de paille, c'est la solution de facilité. Ç'a été bon un temps, mais Law ne peut se résoudre à poursuivre sur cette voie. Même si partir ne signifie pas pour autant trouver un nouvel objectif. Et si la proposition de Nami-ya semble alléchante, cela ne fait que retarder sa décision.

Et puis il y a Luffy. Cette énigme. Ce bonhomme en caoutchouc absolument imprévisible, qui ne rentre dans aucun schéma envisagé par le chirurgien. Et dire qu'il avait prévu de se servir de lui. _C'est lui qui se sert de moi_. Tu t'es bien fait avoir, _Traffy_. Ce dernier se demande bien ce qui lui prend de s'embourber dans une relation de ce genre. En général, Trafalgar Law n'agit jamais sur un coup de tête, la plupart de ses choix sont mûrement réfléchis, retournés dans tous les sens par son esprit malade. Toutes ses actions servent toujours un but, souvent égoïste. Alors quoi ? À quoi lui servirait vraiment une relation telle que celle-ci, alors même qu'elle s'engage sur une pente si _glissante_.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne maîtrise rien, dans toute cette affaire. C'est un non-sens, pour le maniaque du contrôle qu'il est.

_Non_. Le pire, en vérité, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas tout ça. Ou du moins, qu'il n'en est plus digne. Le puissant corsaire, le _Rocky_ effronté, qui y allait à grande dose de culot et de stratagèmes fous ? Il n'existe plus. Il s'est érodé pour ne devenir que cette coquille vide. Que pourrait-il bien faire, alors, aux côtés du _Roi des pirates_ ?

Rien.

C'est ce moment que choisit le marchand de sable pour lui rendre visite. _Tu te fous de moi_. La fatigue l'écrase avec force, et ce n'est pas comme s'il tentait vraiment de lutter contre elle, puisqu'elle est d'un tendre réconfort. Morphée l'embrasse comme un enfant longtemps absent, franchissant à peine le pas de la porte.

Quand des gloussements étranges résonnent quelque part dans l'encre noire de la nuit, Law sursaute, papillonne des yeux, et s'insulte mentalement de tous les noms. Il se penche par la fenêtre, attrape _Kikoku_ et fait crépiter sa room entre ses doigts fébriles.

Le bruit de corps qui tombent et l'insulte qui suit lui font desserrer sa prise.

« Bon sang _ero-cook_, t'es torché.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, _face de mousse_. »

Étendant sa room à l'ensemble du navire et plus, Law lance un _scan_ discret pour s'assurer du bon état du Sunny et de l'absence d'intrus sur le pont, autre que les deux troubles-fêtes éméchés.

_Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Comment est-ce seulement possible ?_

_Putain de dealer._

« J'ai des années d'expérience dans le domaine, contrairement à certains.

— C'est pas ma faute si t'es une éponge, ta mousse absorbe trop bien l'alcool. »

Les deux continuent de se chamailler, et Law ferme péniblement les paupières, le fantôme des bras de Morphée enlaçant encore étroitement son corps. De là où il est, les deux hommes forts du capitaine ressemblent à des collégiennes, à se pousser du coude en se faisant des grimaces. _Ils ont oublié que j'étais là ?_

Leurs silhouettes se découpent dans la nuit, et maintenant Zoro attire le blond contre lui, joueur.

_Oh pitié._

Les rires typiques des gens bien imbibés, mélanges de gloussements, sifflements et éclats criards, résonnent étrangement sur le navire désert. Sanji se pend au cou du vert, et fait mine de lui voler son nez, geste que le sabreur ne semble pas comprendre car il resserre son emprise dans le dos du blond et love le-dit appendice dans ses cheveux. Les ricanements se calment.

_Au moindre geste tendancieux, je leur balance une chaise. _

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne la suite de la chanson ? Fait Sanji un moment plus tard.

— Hn »

Les deux se détachent, s'avancent vers la rambarde, du côté de l'océan.

« Tu te souviens du début ?

— Ouais, avec les mots qui n'existent pas ? »

Le blond veut lui donner un léger coup derrière la tête mais Zoro l'esquive tant bien que mal, en titubant.

« C'est une comptine pour les enfants, _du con_.

— Ouais, et t'apprends des mots qui ne veulent rien dire, à tes enfants ? »

Sanji semble pester, et s'en suivent encore quelques chamailleries, auxquelles Law ne prête pas attention. Il a un peu l'impression d'être un voyeur, à leur voler ces instants de complicité. Et puis, il sait ce qu'il va se passer, ensuite. La chanson.

_Et bien, tu voulais une introspection, je crois que c'est le moment._

En bas, Sanji sifflote l'air, doux comme une caresse, tapote le bois en rythme, et la voix, mal assurée mais étonnement profonde, du vert reprend la mélodie, qui danse jusqu'à la vigie. Law frissonne, ça réveille quelque chose, au plus profond de son être. Un truc vraiment enfoui, un souvenir immémorable.

_Il est allongé dans le lit de Lami, la petite tête de sa sœur calée contre son épaule. Et Maman chante. Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement, parce que Papa dort. Il était de garde toute la nuit dernière et a travaillé toute la journée d'arrache-pied, alors il ne faut pas faire de bruit, ce soir. Law voit aussi que sa mère tombe de fatigue, mais il ne dit rien, parce que Lami ne sait pas, et qu'elle a fait un cauchemar. _

_« Il tombe des grêlines,_

_Blanches comme ta peau,_

_Ma belle Amandine,_

_Restons bien au chaud. »_

_« C'est qui Amandine ? Murmure Lami, qui s'emmitoufle dans ses couvertures, se blottissant davantage contre son frère. _

_— C'est toutes les petites filles du monde, répond Maman en caressant ses cheveux. _

_— Et pourquoi pas les garçons ? » S'offusque Law, qui se sent inexplicablement lésé._

_Sa mère étouffe un rire attendri, les embrassant du regard. _

_« Les garçons aussi, si tu veux »_

_Elle a le regard qui brille. Et à huit ans, Law ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il y lit._

_« C'est tous les enfants du monde ». _

« Traf... t'es mort ? »

S'il ne l'était pas avant, la crise cardiaque que Luffy vient de lui donner a définitivement fini de l'achever. La main sur son pauvre cœur erratique, Law dévisage l'intrus qui s'est glissé par une fenêtre derrière lui. Ce sale gamin – de sept ans son cadet, certes – a fait preuve d'une discrétion absolument horrifiante, et qui le caractérise si peu en dehors des combats. _Ou alors tu t'es ramolli, mon vieux_. Penché au-dessus de lui, Luffy louche sur sa main tatouée, et Law le fait reculer pour retrouver un semblant d'espace personnel et de dignité.

Il jette un coup d'œil en contre-bas, et a juste le temps de voir disparaître les deux autres à l'intérieur du bateau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là _Mugiwara-ya_ ?

— Je veux mon bisou de bonne nuit ».

Un sourcil se dresse. Mais une joue se tend de bonne grâce.

« Non, comme dans la salle de bain ».

_Ah_.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Pourquoi ? C'était vraiment bien ! ».

Law baisse les yeux, dérive sur le torse saillant du plus jeune. Ça sonne comme une agréable mauvaise idée. Avant de s'en rendre compte, ses doigts glissent sur le ventre ferme et la peau brûlée. Il inspecte la blessure physique, cicatrice pourtant parfaitement insensible à ses caresses aériennes. Une telle brûlure annihile nécessairement les sens. Mais la blessure mentale, elle, il ignore dans quel état elle est. Comment elle a été pansée. Si elle l'a été.

Maintenant, il a peut-être une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle cette relation avec Luffy l'attire irrépressiblement.

« Qu'en est-il de l'alliance ?

— Bah, elle existe toujours.

— Il ne peut pas y avoir d'alliance sans but à accomplir, _Mugiwara-ya_ ».

Luffy semble intensément réfléchir, et Law sourit en observant sa face devenir rouge sous l'effort. Puis le brun hausse les épaules, comme si la solution à cette énigme n'avait pas besoin d'être trouvée.

« Tant que ça marche, pourquoi arrêter ? Ça compte aussi, comme but, d'être juste heureux et de s'amuser ».

Law secoue la tête, un rictus barrant son visage, et se redresse. Il crochète le cou du plus jeune et l'embrasse de ses lèvres. Luffy lui sourit après le baiser, puis saute sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Bonne nuit Traffy ! »

Déjà ses bras s'étirent et il disparaît dans la nuit.

Tout ce que Law sait, c'est que prendre une décision demain - partir ou rester - s'annonce particulièrement ardu.

.

* * *

**NB** : Oh mon dieu empiffrez-vous avec toute cette niaiserie, c'est offert par la maison. Bon, c'est une attente d'un mois pour un chapitre pas très long. Je l'ai vraiment trimbalé partout avec moi, mais impossible d'avoir une pause assez longue pour vraiment le travailler. Et le reste de l'été s'annonce tout aussi chaotique, alors je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour avancer cette histoire au maximum (et dire que ça devait juste être une petite série de mai-juin...). J'ai plein d'autres projets, alors peut-être que je vais craquer et commencer une autre fiction en même temps, on verra bien, mais rien ne sera abandonné. Sinon, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Est-ce que vous pensez que Law va quand même prendre la tangente, malgré tout ? Qui rêve d'entendre la voix de ténor de Zoro ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et vous dit à la prochaine (pour un chapitre un peu plus... déjanté) !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Shadow_ : Mais Nami a usé de ses poings, pourtant ! Et effectivement, Traffy cherche à prendre la fuite, pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons... à toi de voir. Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'ait tout autant plu !

* * *

**Teaser :** Chapitre 9, suuuuuuuup- hum hum _Franky_.


	9. Franky

**Hey !** Ouais... ça fait sept mois que je n'ai rien posté sur cette histoire. J'ai décidé de l'écrire entièrement, afin de pouvoir mettre les chapitres en ligne à un rythme plus régulier. Mais comme je me voyais mal vous laisser encore plusieurs mois sans rien, j'ai quand même préféré publier celui-ci.

Donc, c'est un chapitre assez long, qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je vous laisse seuls juges. Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'attends d'atteindre de mon côté le chapitre 15 avant de tout mettre en ligne. J'ai aussi fait une playlist youtube pour cette fiction (tapez Valsons, Valsons sans fin Conteuse, vous devriez tomber dessus. Sinon, le lien est sur mon profil). Je rajouterai régulièrement des musiques, qui correspondent à certains chapitres.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Shadow_ : Tu vas avoir une partie de tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !

_LatteVanille_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, pour moi, Law est un mec stressé, et les imprévus, si ça l'amusait un temps, voire excitait son esprit de stratège, ça ne fait que l'angoisser davantage maintenant (surtout avec Dressrosa, parce qu'il a consacré sa vie entière à faire tomber Doflamingo, quand on y pense. Maintenant que c'est fait, c'est un peu le bordel dans sa tête). Mais comme Luffy ne suit jamais les plans, il est bien obligé de composer avec. C'est pour ça qu'il rationalise tout. Mais c'est en train de changer. La relation de Zoro et Sanji a aussi un impact de fond sur la personnalité de Law, mais je te laisse théoriser là-dessus x)

_Guest_ : Hey ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, l'évolution de la psychologie de Law est vraiment le point le plus important de la fiction, et je suis très contente de savoir que ça reste cohérent. Et non, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, bien au contraire. Je vous tiens au courant de mon avancée sur mon profil, si jamais ça t'inquiète !

_Turtwig_ : Merci pour ta review, je te laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Attention, ce chapitre peut rendre débile (je suis peut-être partie un peu loin dans le délire). C'est du moins ce que pense Law.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Précédemment **: L'équipage débarque sur la petite île de _Kedéviok_, et Law propose de prendre le tour de garde pour un bout de la nuit, laissant les autres poser pied à terre. C'est l'occasion de réfléchir à sa situation, et peut-être d'enfin prendre la décision de quitter l'équipage pour poursuivre sa propre aventure. Zoro et Sanji, bien éméchés, débarquent et chantent cette comptine qui hante les souvenirs d'enfance de Law. Après une rapide entrevue avec Luffy qui se solde par un baiser, le chirurgien de la mort reprend sa garde pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

• •

**Valsons, valsons sans fin**

_9\. Franky_

• •

* * *

.

« Ok. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? Alors c'est parti pour l'opération BERMUDA, annonce une première voix.

— Pourquoi Bermuda, déjà ? Fait une deuxième.

— Parce que. C'est cool, intervient une troisième.

— Mais ça ne veut rien dire, c'est même pas un acronyme.

— Bah si.

— Et c'est quoi alors ? »

Un grésillement provient du talkie-mushi :

« Ici l'équipe _hameçon_. Le chaton est dans le panier, je répète, le chaton est dans le panier. Vous me recevez ?

— Ici l'équipe _pâté_, nous vous recevons et-

— Allô ? Je suis Monkey D. Luffy et je deviendrai le roi des pirates !

— Bon sang Luffy, on est dans une opération _secrète. _Déjà, tu ne dois pas révéler ta véritable identité. Et puis, sérieux, on _sait_ qui tu es.

— Ici l'équipe _herbe à chat_, nous-

Interférences.

« Pourquoi on doit se taper un nom aussi ridicule ?!

— T'as vu la couleur de tes cheveux ? »

Nouvelles interférences.

« Ici l'équipe _pâté_, si j'entends encore la moindre de vos disputes sur le canal, je vous réduis en poussière, c'est clair ?

— Oui _Nami-chérie_~

— Bien. J'annonce donc le début de l'opération BERMUDA. Pour rappel, la première étape du plan prendra effet à partir de dix heure. D'ici-là, je veux que vous vous fassiez le plus discret possible. Over. »

Et ainsi commence la matinée, sur la pourtant si paisible île de _Kedéviok_.

• •

Quand Franky vient prendre la relève aux aurores, aux alentours de cinq heures, Law ne sent plus depuis longtemps les effets de la fatigue sur son corps. La visite nocturne de Luffy a suffi à le réveiller totalement. Depuis lors, il a remplit son rôle de vigie fort sérieusement, pour compenser son manque d'attention du début de la nuit. Alors à la fin de sa garde, c'est avec peu d'espoir de trouver le sommeil qu'il se rend dans les dortoirs. Et aussi en redoutant ce qu'il va y découvrir (du vomi, une tentative de combat, une scène de coït alcoolisé - des images trop violentes pour ses rétines et son esprit _chaste_). Néanmoins, les deux se sont assoupis dans des lits séparés, lui évitant toute compromission. Il retrouve donc ses draps frais avec une certaine satisfaction.

Et étonnamment – d'autant plus du fait de l'absence d'un _élément singulier_ – Law retourne rapidement se blottir dans les bras de Morphée, avec la facilité de ses jeunes années.

Sans s'apercevoir pourtant, dans la pénombre, que le vert et le blond recommencent à se chamailler le talkie-mushi.

• •

Law est perplexe. Pourquoi Nami-ya l'inclue-t-elle subitement à son organisation pour le ravitaillement, alors qu'il a bien spécifié qu'il quitte le navire aujourd'hui, et qu'il a besoin d'obtenir des informations sur l'île et ses voisines auprès des habitants ? Mais le chirurgien hésite à faire part de son étonnement, parce qu'il se dit qu'il peut bien rendre un dernier service à ses anciens alliés, avant de les abandonner lâchement (il a toujours le sentiment de leur devoir énormément, même s'il a donné beaucoup de sa personne à Wano et pour le reste. Sa gratitude après Dressrosa demeure. Jamais il ne se sentira réellement _quitte_). Alors il se plie volontiers au commandement de la navigatrice. De toute façon, il pourra se renseigner tout en accomplissant les différentes tâches qui lui seront confiées.

Qu'il était _naïf_.

Il se fait embarquer par Sanji et Franky pour refaire les stocks en nourriture, et Chopper lui laisse une petite liste de plantes médicinales (le petit renne préfère rester sur le bateau pour veiller Jinbe, qui s'obstine à affirmer que tout va pour le mieux, et Law n'a même pas besoin de l'examiner pour voir que c'est un honteux mensonge. Mais ça permet au capitaine de quitter son _nakama_ l'esprit tranquille, alors tout le monde fait mine de ne rien voir). Un sentiment étrange prend néanmoins le brun, quand il touche enfin la terre ferme et observe l'effervescence du départ. Sanji énonce rapidement les échoppes vers lesquelles ils doivent se diriger en priorité – apparemment, il a un peu repéré les lieux la vieille – pendant que Nami rappelle à Luffy (et Robin, qui écope de la tâche d'encadrer le turbulent pirate) les règles de sécurité. Ce dernier écoute à moitié, et propose à Law, aussitôt le discours de la rousse terminé, de venir avec lui à la petite foire qui se tient en marge du village. Le chirurgien marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais déjà le capitaine se détourne gaiement, talonné par l'archéologue.

« Super alors ! On se retrouve là-bas _Torao _! »

Il s'apprête à s'élancer en courant, mais Robin retient le bout de sa manche avec un discret soupir. Les autres les observent s'éloigner avec un air coupable (ce n'était pas un peu _trop_, même pour la brune, de lui laisser seule la garde de Luffy ?).

« Bon, je ne te cache pas qu'on a pas mal de choses à faire, lui confie Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette, mais on aura peut-être le temps de passer jeter un œil à la foire tout à l'heure.

— Peu importe. Ce n'est pas dans mes priorités. »

Le blond arque un sourcil.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu fais comme tu veux. »

Mais le sourire en coin qu'il lui adresse, la clope au bec, se fait franchement amusé. Law a intérieurement très envie de le lui faire ravaler, en lui rappelant que sa propre relation ambiguë avec le sabreur ne passe pas inaperçue, mais comme ça sonne très infantile, il se retient. Et puis le sentiment étrange de tout à l'heure lui revient. Chopper rajoute une nouvelle plante sur sa liste, qu'il lui rend ensuite en bafouillant qu'il compte sur lui, et Law observe distraitement les autres discuter avant de se séparer. Franky lui tapote l'épaule, alors que Sanji prend déjà la route, et le Corsaire suit le mouvement.

Voilà, c'est ça. Ce sentiment étrange d'acceptation, de responsabilité. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il ressent ça, quand exactement sa position dans l'équipage a évolué, mais _c'est là_, _maintenant_, et il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il peut y faire. Il est tellement imbriqué dans cette dynamique, que leur relation a doucement glissé d'alliés méfiés et méfiants à un _statu quo_ étrange, entre franche camaraderie et distance bienveillante. Law n'est définitivement pas un membre d'équipage. Mais, parfois, l'impression qu'il est un peu considéré comme tel ose le traverser, avant qu'il ne la chasse. C'est honteusement agréable, de les considérer comme une famille, pendant une poignée de secondes. Sûrement l'impression s'est-elle renforcée depuis qu'il partage la couche de leur capitaine (il ne doute pas une seule seconde que tout le monde doit être au courant, à présent. Luffy n'a jamais rien à cacher à quiconque, encore moins à son équipage).

La réalisation ne l'aide pas le moins du monde, alors qu'il marche entre Franky et Sanji qui discutent. Mais il se sent bien. C'est suffisant.

• •

Alors qu'ils traversent le petit marché à la recherche d'un stand de fruits et de légumes, Zoro fait son apparition, émergeant d'une ruelle à peine praticable, qui mène on ne sait où. En le voyant débarquer, Sanji s'emporte, pestant contre son sens de l'orientation déplorable. La scène qu'ils jouent n'est que trop connue, et Franky s'en va déjà poursuivre ses emplettes.

« T'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien de marimo mal dégorgé ! Les lendemains de soirée, c'est vraiment pas pour toi !

— Ah ouais ? C'est pas moi qui oublie comment me saper !

— Hein ?

— Ta cravate est à l'envers, pauvre con ! »

Alors qu'il prononce ses mots, les doigts du vert se portent sur le bout de tissus qu'il défait. Puis il se fige. Sanji le dévisage. Le sabreur fixe la cravate dans sa main, comme si elle n'était pas réelle (ou qu'elle lui voulait le plus grand mal, Law n'est pas sûr). Son regard a aussi l'air de dire qu'il ne sait pas trop comment elle est arrivée là.

Puis il la _jette_.

Sanji _hurle_.

« Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Le cuisinier est parti pour s'énerver encore longtemps. Et pour ne rien arranger, il lance un regard de mise en garde à Law, resté silencieux jusque là. Le sourire du chirurgien, profondément goguenard, voire un poil méprisant, s'étire sur son visage mate et arrache un frisson horrifié au blond. Ce dernier ramasse sa pauvre cravate maltraitée (il frappe Zoro avec au passage) et pousse _l'autre imbécile_ dans la ruelle, annonçant qu'il ramène le petit Zoro à ses parents (_aka_ Brook et Usopp, avec qui il est censé refaire les stocks de munitions).

« Et puis j'irais directement voir les producteurs, donc occupez-vous juste de ce qu'il y a sur la liste, ajoute Sanji en s'éloignant.

— Ouais. Mais ne traîne pas trop, _on a pas mal de choses à faire_. »

Sanji lui lance un regard noir, auquel Law répond de son plus beau doigt d'honneur. La mine outrée du cuistot l'amuse encore de longues minutes plus tard.

Il rejoint Franky un peu plus loin, et prend un instant pour observer la ville autour de lui. Ce n'est pas très grand et les rues sont étroites, mais les bâtiments n'excèdent pas deux ou trois étages, ce qui permet au marché d'être baigné par les rayons dorés du soleil. _Kedéviok_ est une petite île, bordée d'une forêt sur sa rive nord, où le Sunny mouille depuis la veille, et la ville de _Pétank_ occupe largement le reste du territoire. La vie y semble paisible, et la présence d'une petite base de la marine à quelques encablures n'y est pas totalement étrangère. Pourtant, Law reste étonné de l'accueil qui leur est réservé. Sans vouloir paraître arrogant, l'équipage au chapeau de paille et lui-même se sont suffisamment faits connaître dans le Nouveau Monde. Leur présence ici n'attire malgré tout que très peu l'attention (alors que Nami leur a rapporté la veille qu'elle avait croisé des marines dans un bar ; l'île doit recevoir régulièrement des soldats pendant leurs permissions). Néanmoins, le chirurgien ne se sent pas particulièrement menacé.

Il y a aussi trois choses que l'on remarque tout de suite à _Pétank_. D'abord, les rues sont anormalement bondées, même s'il y règne une atmosphère bon enfant. Ensuite, certains bâtiments sont du blanc le plus pur, ornés pour certains de grandes plantes aux balcons et de petites banderoles colorées. La ville a un air de petite Flevance, même si la blancheur des murs n'a tout de même rien à voir avec ce que le _Blanc de Saturne_ pouvait produire. Enfin, et c'est ce qui surprend le plus le brun, la foule qui l'entoure n'est quasiment constituée que de vieilles personnes. Des petits messieurs et des petites madames par centaines. La haute taille de Law dénote dans le paysage, et ce n'est rien comparé à Franky. Mais les habitants, pas le moins du monde effrayés, engagent volontiers la discussion avec le cyborg.

C'est un paysage que Flevance n'a jamais connu. Cette population vieillissante n'a rien à voir avec tous ces gamins qui peuplaient les rues dans son enfance, et qui perdaient leurs parents très jeunes des complications du saturnisme.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, en tout cas, c'est que l'île porte bien son nom.

Franky est occupé à discuter avec un poissonnier et sa femme, attirant dans leur conversation d'autres petits vieux des alentours.

« Ah, je me souviens de cette époque mouvementée, quand Roger n'était qu'un rookie. Le gouvernement veut faire croire que c'est la grande vague de piraterie qui a bouleversé le monde mais, de mon temps, le Nouveau Monde était totalement méconnu du reste de la planète et des gens terribles sévissaient dans l'ombre ! »

Il martèle ses propos de vifs mouvements avec un couteau immense et inquiétant, alors que les autres hochent la tête pour approuver ses dires.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été, si ce jeunot n'avait pas demandé où Roger cachait son trésor, le jour de son exécution » fait la femme en tranchant menu des sashimis (et sa dextérité rendrait Sanji – non, _Zoro_ – _vert_ de jalousie).

Les clients approuvent encore.

« Et vous les jeunes, qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur notre petite île ?

— Oh et bien, nous sommes des pi- »

Law écrase violemment le pied du cyborg, essayant tant bien que mal de ravaler son air consterné pour afficher le visage le plus avenant de sa collection (collection fort peu garnie, par ailleurs).

« Nous sommes des scientifiques. Nous faisons simplement escale pour refaire nos stocks avant de repartir. »

Visiblement, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher, parce que tous les petits vieux lui lancent un regard méfiant. Une dame dans la foule sort alors un binocle, qu'elle nettoie avant de le fourrer devant son œil. Son visage s'illumine aussitôt.

« Oh, mon petit Olivier, comme tu as grandi !

— Ah ? »

D'autres petites dames s'agglutinent autour du brun et piaillent à propos de cet Olivier qu'elles doivent confondre avec lui.

« Vous faites erreur...

— Alors, toujours pas de fiancée à nous présenter ?

— Et les études, ça se passe bien ?

— Dis, il faudrait que tu te remplumes un peu, regarde comme tu es maigre ! Tu es sûr que tu manges bien ?

— Ce sont des tatouages que je vois là ? Comment tu vas faire, quand tu seras tout vieux et ridé ?

— Qui tu traites de vieux et ridé ?!

— Non Josette... Je parlais d'Olivier...

— Mais ça va pas toi ? Il est très beau ce jeune homme !

— Je... »

Law est totalement dépassé. Comment les choses peuvent-elles déraper si vite ?

La claque qu'il reçoit sur la fesse gauche termine de l'achever. Elle _reset_ absolument toutes ses capacités cognitives, et sa vie est à deux doigts de défiler sous ses yeux, sur une bande sonore de comédie dramatique. Doflamingo, les Empereurs, le One Piece... à quoi bon ?

Plus que le pain, même plus que cet immonde manteau de plumes _roses_, les vieilles personnes sont _terrifiantes_.

Un souvenir de sa mère, lui répétant de respecter ses aînés, lui revient vaguement en mémoire. Et c'est exactement le genre de règles que Law a toujours abhorré. Déjà qu'il ne respecte pas grand monde, alors quand ça arrive, ça n'a jamais quelque chose à voir avec l'âge ou une quelconque hiérarchie.

Mais voilà, présentement, même s'il meurt d'envie de faire un massacre, il se retient. Ça ne serait pas très joli, et puis les chapeaux de paille lui en tiendraient sûrement rigueur, pour avoir compromis leur escale. Et puis, peut-être qu'en restant immobile assez longtemps, elles ne se rendront plus compte de sa présence ?

Il a surtout l'air d'un épouvantail raté, au milieu de toutes ces petites personnes, qui ne dépassent que difficilement le niveau de ses hanches. Son fessier, pile à la bonne hauteur, continue d'ailleurs d'être un sujet de discussion passionnant, apparemment.

Plus loin, Franky semble pris dans une conversation animée avec d'autres vieilles dames. Law fronce les sourcils quand il se rend compte que le charpentier parade avec ses espèces de poils bleus sur les jambes. Pire, les dames gloussent sous la démonstration, et le brun n'est pas sûr de vouloir comprendre ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Il parvient néanmoins à se faufiler hors du cercle formé par ses agresseuses, avant d'agripper le bras métallique de Franky et lui offrir son regard le plus noir.

« Et bah Trafalgar, t'as l'air mal en point, ça va ? »

Le chirurgien a la décence de ne pas paraître outrer.

« Bon mes _demoiselles_, je vais devoir vous laisser, mon ami et moi-même devons poursuivre notre mission. Ce fut un plaisir de bavarder avec vous.

— Le plaisir fut partagé, _Franky _» s'exclament-elles en minaudant.

Law réprime un frisson d'horreur alors que le charpentier fait le baise-main à l'une d'entre elles. Ils finissent par s'éloigner, et le brun prend soin d'esquiver tous les vieux qui risquent possiblement d'envahir son espace personnel.

« Quelle merveilleuse ville, tu ne trouves pas ? »

• •

Le chirurgien comprend un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi personne ne semble les reconnaître. Il se trouve dans une épicerie, et attend patiemment le vieil homme parti dans sa réserve lui chercher du quinoa. Mais quand il revient, en plus de ne rien lui ramener, il semble parfaitement surpris de le voir ici et lui souhaite la bienvenue, rajoutant qu'il est à son entière disposition s'il a besoin de conseils.

Alors bon, se souvenir des visages sur leurs avis de recherche...

Difficile aussi de se renseigner sur les îles avoisinantes et sur un potentiel moyen de s'y rendre. Nami n'avait pas totalement tort, quand elle lui a dit qu'il ferrait mieux d'attendre une prochaine île. Mais le Corsaire n'aime pas trop revenir sur ses propos.

En plus, c'est à peine s'il a le temps de pousser ses investigations plus loin : la liste que lui a donné Chopper est composée à 90% de plantes ultra rares, et faire les courses avec Franky s'avère particulièrement difficile, à partir du moment où l'homme discute avec toutes les personnes qu'ils croisent.

Law, de nature plutôt taciturne, se retrouve alors invité dans des conversations dans lesquelles il demeure spectateur contrit. Il a aussi tenté de refuser plusieurs fois des gâteaux faits maison par les petits vieux du quartier, en vain, parce qu'il se retrouve maintenant affublé d'un sac rempli de biscuits. Malgré tout l'énervement qui fourmille sous la peau du médecin, Franky, lui, semble toujours de très bonne humeur, et il arrive même à entraîner ses interlocuteurs dans des danses improvisées frisant l'indécence.

Au bout d'un moment, le chirurgien finit par s'agacer, et abandonne leurs courses aux pieds du cyborg, actuellement en train de vanter le mérite du Cola au boulanger qui n'a même pas l'air de savoir ce que c'est, pour remplir lui-même les missions qui lui sont confiées.

Du coin de l'œil, Franky suit ses allées-venues, et est même plutôt impressionné de l'efficacité du brun. Quand il lui ramène aussi la balançoire que Luffy a rajouté sur la liste, pour rire, il commence même à s'inquiéter. Il dégaine le talkie-mushi plus vite que son ombre.

« Les gars, on a un problème... Law est vraiment en train de trouver tout ce qu'il y a sur la liste.

— Il a réussi a obtenir toutes mes plantes ?!

— La dernière lui donne du fil à retordre, mais je crois bien que pour le reste, il a tout.

— C'est une catastrophe... »

Plusieurs soupirs résonnent à travers l'appareil.

« J'ai peut-être une dernière idée, fait Robin au bout d'un moment. Ça risque d'être un peu... _risqué_. Mais c'est notre seule chance.

— On fait ça, alors. Robin, on compte sur toi ! »

• •

Assis sur un banc, sur le perron de l'église, Law reste pensif. La bâtisse est modeste, mais la rosace au-dessus de la grande porte est richement ornementée. Ça ressemble beaucoup à celle de la paroisse de Flevance, où il se rendait toujours avec ses amis et leur bonne sœur. Depuis, il n'a plus jamais remis les pieds dans ce genre de lieu sacré. A quoi servirait-il de prier ? Peut-être qu'une force mystérieuse a mis sur sa route des gens pour le sauver, mais au final, c'est à des hommes faits de chaire et de sang qu'il doit son salut, et à personne d'autre. Que serait-il devenu, s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Corazon ?

Et Luffy ?

Paradoxal, quand on considère que d'autres hommes, faits de la même chaire et du même sang, l'ont arraché à son bonheur à de multiples reprises.

« C'est une belle église, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une dame, qui semble un peu plus jeune que la moyenne d'âge générale de l'île, s'installe à ses côtés sur le petit banc. Il lui jette un regard suspicieux, mais ce qui le surprend, c'est le voile des sœurs qui la pare.

_Ça pourrait être _elle_, si elle avait eu la chance de vieillir._

« Vous venez souvent ici ?

— Non. »

La bonne sœur ne le regarde toujours pas, et continue de river ses yeux sur le petit clocher. Elle n'a pas l'air choquée outre mesure de l'accueil glacial que lui réserve le pirate.

« Moi ça m'apaise. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, juste d'un lieu dans lequel je me sens bien. Comme si j'étais inatteignable. »

Law se demande ce qu'elle lui veut, et se dit qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie qu'on lui fasse le genre de discours pseudo-philosophique qu'il a toujours exécré.

« Excusez-moi si je suis trop curieuse, mais vous semblez chercher quelque chose. Enfin, plutôt attendre, en fait. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Il soupire, alors qu'il retire son bonnet, qui lui tient bien trop chaud par ce temps, et passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je cherche une réponse. »

_Partir ou rester ?_

« Je peux peut-être vous l'apporter ?

— Je ne crois pas.

— Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

Pourquoi pas ?

« Est-ce que... Vous savez s'il y a un moyen de rejoindre une île plus grande en partant d'ici ?

— Et bien, oui, en effet, _Kedéviok_ est régulièrement desservie par l'_Étoile du Roy_, qui fait la liaison avec l'île portuaire de _Saint Malu_. Il y en a un le matin à sept heure, et un le soir à vingt heure, si ça n'a pas changé. »

Le pirate en reste bouche-bée. Alors, c'est si simple que ça ? Il _peut_ partir ?

« Est-ce que ça vous aide ? »

Law n'est même pas sûr.

Puis soudain, un bruit étrange se fait entendre, comme une espèce de grondement sourd. Ça se rapproche, et bientôt Law peut distinguer des cris – non, des _ordres_, claquer dans l'air. Quand il entend des coups de feu, il se redresse d'un bond. D'une rue adjacente déboule une vingtaine de marines qui semblent pourchasser quelque chose.

« Putain de-

— Toraooooo ! _Oï _! S'époumone Luffy, visiblement la source de tout ce remue-ménage, quand il le remarque sur la petite place.

— Nom de- _Mugiwara-ya_, pas par ici bon sang, tu veux m'attirer des ennuis aussi ?!

— Trafalgar Law à onze heure ! Faites attention, c'est un allié du chapeau de paille ! » Crie alors un marine, et Law hésite entre tous les découper dans sa room, Luffy compris, ou se rouler en boule sous le banc.

Quand Luffy arrive à sa hauteur, pourtant, il n'a le temps de rien faire, parce qu'il se fait tout simplement emporter par son allié, qui l'attrape par la main sans même arrêter sa course. Bien malgré lui, il se fait pourchasser à son tour, suivant la cadence du plus jeune qui l'entraîne dans une rue animée (quoique moins bondée que plus tôt dans la journée). La marine est forcée de cesser ses tirs à vue, mais n'abandonne pas pour autant la traque.

« Tu vas me le payer très cher Mugiwara-ya. »

Un grand éclat de rire, haché par sa respiration rapide, perce le visage enfantin de Luffy, et Law jurerait que sa prise entre ses doigts se fait plus forte. Ils continuent à dévaler les rues étroites, attirant les regards de toutes ces vieilles personnes sur eux, qui s'écartent sur leur passage avec un air outré.

« Pourquoi tu ne les combats pas ? Tu pourrais largement te débarrasser d'eux avec ton Haki des rois.

— Parce que ça ne serait pas drôle ! »

Law soupire, mais c'est un rictus amusé qui prend place sur ses lèvres.

« Alors laisse-moi m'occuper d'eux. »

Luffy fait non de la tête, et accélère même sa course. Et Law finit par abdiquer, parce que ce n'est finalement qu'un jeu pour le capitaine, une manière de se défouler autrement qu'en risquant sa vie face à des ennemis surpuissants. Law regarde leurs mains jointes devant lui, et secoue la tête.

Le petit brun a vraiment du talent, pour ce qui est de l'entraîner dans des situations improbables.

Mais le médecin se gorge du fou rire de Luffy, qui résonne contre les murs et monte haut dans le ciel. La scène est improbable, parce qu'ils sont des pirates à plus de deux milliards de berrys, et que ces pauvres marines n'auraient aucune chance de s'en sortir, si un combat de front venait à s'engager. Mais voilà, la fuite dans laquelle l'entraîne Luffy a le goût de ses premières années sur les mers, avec son équipage en effectif réduit, quand il valait mieux passer inaperçu et que les commandants des petites bases du gouvernement représentaient un danger non négligeable.

Ce n'est pas lâche, ou même honteux, de fuir de la sorte. Ils sont des pirates, après tout. Pas des enfants de cœur. Tout le monde n'a pas la tendresse des grands de ce monde ou la fierté des samouraïs.

Law remarque tout de suite quand plusieurs marines tentent de les piéger dans une embuscade, en surgissant d'une ruelle à leur gauche. Il entraîne son allié à sa suite dans un renfoncement plus loin, et se faufile tant bien que mal dans l'allée sombre. Les marines ne sont pas encore en vue, et il profite d'un autre coin obscur pour pousser Luffy derrière deux énormes barils, avant de fondre à son tour dans leur cachette ridicule, tout contre le plus petit. Il entend les marines se séparer, dans l'espoir de les cueillir à l'autre bout de la ruelle, et cinq ou six soldats passent devant eux sans les voir. Luffy, dont ni la respiration ni le rire ne se sont calmés, gigote contre lui. Law jette un regard à son allié ; il a les yeux qui _pétillent_ et un sourire plein de dents. Et c'est simple, d'un coup. Il n'a qu'à l'embrasser.

Alors il le fait.

Si on lui demande, il dira que c'est pour le faire taire. Parce que les marines risquent de revenir sur leurs pas, quand ils se rendront compte qu'ils se sont fait avoir, et le brun est trop _bruyant_. Mais est-ce que c'est nécessaire de glisser un genou entre les jambes étroites du capitaine ? De flatter ses hanches nues sous sa chemise défaite ? De prolonger le baiser outre mesure ?

Mais Law se délecte de l'instant, la peau est douce sous ses doigts et Luffy a un goût sucré sur les lèvres. Il ne demande rien de plus.

Quand le plus jeune se détache de lui pour reprendre son souffle, le médecin pense vaguement qu'il creuse sa propre tombe, et qu'il agit comme une girouette. Le capitaine doit voir le doute glisser dans son regard, parce que son sourire se fane.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait pour t'attirer ces ennuis ? Chuchote Law, pour détourner son attention et faire refleurir l'air joyeux sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

— T'es pas venu à la foire, alors je suis parti te chercher. Mais je me suis perdu. »

Law ricane, et Luffy lève les yeux sur le bâtiment en face d'eux, semblant avoir une idée en tête.

« Nami va encore me disputer, il faut qu'on parte.

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

— On monte ? »

Ils finissent par se hisser sur les toits, et la vue est grandiose. La mer scintille au loin, entre les petites cheminées en terre cuite, et Law se rend compte que l'après-midi est déjà bien entamé. Il suit le capitaine qui fait des pirouettes sur les tuiles orange et dessine du regard le vent qui joue avec ses mèches brunes, faisant flotter le chapeau de paille derrière lui.

Ça, c'est une vue qui l'apaise. Là, il se sent inatteignable.

« Eh, vous, là-haut ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! »

Les deux pirates tournent la tête vers la voix qui les interpelle, un sourcil haussé. C'est un vieux monsieur, et il a l'air en rogne.

« Je vais vous apprendre, moi, à dégrader notre jolie ville ! »

Un dentier s'écrase à un pas du chirurgien, qui écarquille les yeux quand il remarque que la force du lancé à tout bonnement délogé plusieurs tuiles, trouant le toit à côté de lui.

Puis très vite, d'autres vieillards s'agglutinent dans les rues, criant aux _vauriens_, et une pluie d'objets en tout genre leur tombe dessus, parmi lesquels des cannes, des prothèses, et même des _opinels _bien aiguisés.

« Vas-y Josette, débarrasse-nous de cette jeunesse décadente !

— J'ai gagné le championnat pendant quinze années consécutives, prépare-toi mon petit Olivier ! »

Law a à peine le temps de reconnaître les dames de tout à l'heure, qu'une boule de pétanque vient se ficher dans la cheminée derrière lui, qui explose.

« Mais je rêve. »

Luffy éclate de rire, s'exclamant que ces habitants sont _trop marrants_, et le médecin décide que tout cela a bien trop duré. Il attrape Luffy par le bras, ouvre son immense _room_, et les téléporte en un instant. Un seconde plus tard, et ils se prenaient une boule d'une soixantaine de kilos.

• •

Luffy rigole encore, alors qu'ils traversent la forêt où ils ont atterri, pour rejoindre la plage et le Sunny. La main de Law a glissé dans la sienne, parce que le sens de l'orientation du capitaine égale presque celui du sabreur. Law est un peu fébrile, parce qu'il n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs sérieusement depuis Wano, en dehors de _scans_ ou de _shambles_ sur de petites distances. Il se sent épuisé, depuis cette maudite opération. Mais ça lui fait du bien, de faire crépiter sa _room_ et de voyager aussi loin, mine de rien.

Bientôt, l'herbe fraîche laisse place au sable chaud, mais Luffy ralentit peu à peu leur progression.

« Dis, Traf, tu vas vraiment partir ?

— Il y a un bateau qui peut m'emmener où je veux, ce soir.

— C'est pas une réponse. »

Law soupire, puis fait face à son ancien allié.

« Oui, je vais partir. »

_Mais peut-être pas tout de suite._

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas retrouver tes _nakamas _? »

Sa mine est sérieuse, et n'admettra aucune esquive.

Law comprend alors que la colère de Luffy, hier, à propos de son départ, n'avait rien à voir avec ses _sentiments_ à son égard, quel qu'en soit leur nature. Le genre de fuite qu'opère Law, depuis le départ de Wano, est de celles que Luffy ne tolère pas. C'est lâche, et ça ne lui ressemble pas. Alors Law sait que s'il ne reprend pas les choses en main, c'est le chapeau de paille lui-même qui le chassera du navire.

Luffy lui sourit quand il voit qu'il a compris. Law va parler, mais il remarque au bout de la baie le groupe armé de marines qui les pourchassaient plus tôt.

« Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir ! »

Sur le Sunny, le reste de l'équipage fait de grands gestes, pour les enjoindre à monter à bord. Luffy s'apprête à les y propulser, mais Law préfère largement les téléporter plutôt que de venir s'écraser lamentablement sur le pont.

« Ok, tout le monde est là ! On largue les amarres ! Crie Nami à l'intention des autres qui s'activent, pendant que des boulets de canon percent l'eau autour d'eux.

— Vraiment, Luffy, t'en rates pas une » s'agace Usopp alors que son capitaine s'esclaffe.

Plus loin, Nami s'approche de Robin, le sourcil levé à son attention.

« C'était ça, ton plan ? »

La brune sourit, et son regard glisse vers Law, qui s'excuse auprès de Chopper parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé la dernière plante de sa liste. Le petit renne, trop mal à l'aise de l'avoir dupé (même s'il n'a fait que suivre les instructions de Nami), agite les bras vivement pour lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il n'en n'avait pas vraiment besoin.

Luffy bondit alors sur le dos du corsaire, qui, surpris, tente désespérément de le faire lâcher prise.

« En fait, nous avions la solution sous nos yeux. »

Nami croise son regard, sourire aux lèvres complice, et elles échangent un check poing contre poing.

« Le capitaine obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. »

.

* * *

Informations futiles :

_Équipe hameçon : Franky, Robin, Chopper._

_Équipe pâté : Usopp, Nami, Luffy, Brook._

_Équipe herbe à chats : Zoro, Sanji._

_Le chaton : Law. _

* * *

**Teaser** : Chapitre 10, _L'orage_.


	10. L'orage

*apparaît dans un grand écran de fumée* Yop ! Après moins d'un mois, le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 10 de _Valsons _! J'ai pris assez d'avance pour pouvoir sortir un chapitre toutes les deux-trois semaines environ, et on verra par la suite pour rapprocher les sorties quand tout sera bouclé (je prépare aussi quelques petites scènes bonus pour la fin... bref on n'y est pas encore).

Bon, je tenais à m'excuser d'avance, parce qu'à un moment donné, Law prend le contrôle et devient un peu... vulgaire. Pas ma faute *sourire contrit* (bon un peu quand même). Ce chapitre, c'est un peu un hybride étrange entre poésie et débauche. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. À ce jour, c'est même mon chapitre préféré, avec le tout premier. C'est aussi le chapitre sur lequel j'ai passé le plus de temps (c'est le plus long, en même temps). Alors, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ah, et le rating M n'est pas là pour rien *insiste de manière très lourde en clignant de l'œil*

Disclaimer : personnages à Goda, le poème est de Marceline Desbordes-Valmore et j'en ai fait quelque chose d'assez... déroutant. Mais il est si beau et sied si bien au passé de Law que voilà, je n'ai pas pu résister. Aussi, à un moment, je parle du _Neveu du magicien_, et c'est le tome 1 de la saga bien connue des _Chroniques de Narnia_ de C.S. Lewis. Cette référence n'a en revanche pas une très grande importance dans l'histoire.

La playlist de ce chapitre est disponible sur mon profil. Bonne lecture !

* * *

• •

**Valsons, valsons sans fin**

_10\. L'orage._

• •

* * *

.

Dors !

L'orage de tes jours a passé sur ma vie ;  
J'ai plié sous ton sort, j'ai pleuré de tes pleurs ;  
Où ton âme a monté mon âme l'a suivie ;  
Pour aider tes chagrins, j'en ai fait mes douleurs.

.

C'est l'orage grondant au-dessus de sa tête qui arrache Law à son demi-sommeil. Il se redresse dans son lit, prenant gare à ne pas réveiller Luffy, qui dort encore contre son aine. Le regard chaud du chirurgien glisse sur son épaule dénudée, embrasse des yeux le corps qu'il sent nu sous le drap. De sa grande main froide, il vient caresser la nuque de son compagnon, qui gémit sous l'attention. Ça lui tire un sourire, alors que le petit brun, toujours assoupi, cherche plus de contact, cachant son visage dans le creux sous sa cuisse.

Law sait qu'il a rêvé ; il a cette impression désagréable qui fourmille au fond de son crâne, de bribes qui s'échappent et qu'il ne peut retenir. Mais il ne s'en plaint pas : souvent, il préfère ne pas savoir ce que ses songes ont à lui offrir.

La petite bougie sur la table de chevet éclaire encore la pièce de sa lueur vacillante. La chambre, aménagée depuis peu dans la cale, est petite mais chaleureuse (les garçons craignaient de plus en plus d'entrer dans le dortoir, même si les _activités_ des deux pirates n'avaient pas évolué depuis leur dernier _tête-à-tête_ dans le bain ; malgré tout, Franky s'est empressé de leur offrir ce petit coin douillet, dans les entrailles du navire). Le roulement des vagues contre la coque du bateau a ce son apaisant que Law affectionne, qui lui rappelle ses nuits blanches sur le Polar Tang. Et si le tonnerre gronde quasi sans discontinuer, l'ambiance n'a rien d'angoissante, dans la chaleur de leur antre.

Ils ont couché ensemble, tout à l'heure, et le souvenir de son plaisir euphorique rampe encore sous sa peau métisse. C'était bon. _Vraiment bon_. Un sentiment d'impatience, de pouvoir goûter encore à la saveur sucrée dans le cou pâle et à la moiteur entre ses jambes, lui serre les entrailles et son cœur palpite. Il se concentre sur la frimousse de Luffy, qui dort du sommeil du juste, pour chasser un désir qu'il ne saurait satisfaire.

Pour le moment, du moins. Parce qu'il faudrait recommencer, encore et encore, pour que Law puisse seulement se sentir rassasié.

Près de la tête de Luffy repose le carnet noir, qu'il feuilletait plus tôt. C'est un petit morceau de l'âme du chirurgien, que le capitaine a parcouru avec une curiosité à peine contenue, et Law est étonné de l'avoir laissé faire, tout à l'heure :

Il vient de sortir de la douche, et ses cheveux gouttent encore sur son torse nu. Luffy y est allé plus tôt, et l'a attendu dans un calme approximatif, aussi vêtu qu'au premier jour de sa vie. Il est allongé sur le ventre, ses petites fesses rebondies dessinant des courbes charmantes sous le drap blanc, et s'agite joyeusement devant le livre de contes que lui a offert Robin. Il est loin d'être un grand lecteur, pourtant ; il préfère d'ailleurs largement que l'archéologue lui lise ces petites fables (elle a ce ton, dans sa voix, cette manière toute particulière d'amener ses histoires à leur terme, de tenir en haleine, de poser le mot juste, et tout le monde sur le bateau est un jour tombé sous le charme de l'un de ses récits, Law y compris). Mais les soirs de tempête, quand il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, c'est un moyen comme un autre de distraire le capitaine, au moins pour quelques poignées de minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Le métisse frotte vivement ses cheveux dans sa serviette, avant de l'abandonner pour le rejoindre. Lui-même n'est vêtu que d'un short ample et noir, qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Ils ont progressivement laissé tomber leurs vêtements, les nuits passants. Law s'était toujours abstenu de trop se dévêtir, dans le dortoir des garçons ; non pas par pudeur, mais parce qu'il craignait toujours le moindre imprévu, qui aurait requis sa présence rapide sur le pont. Luffy, quant à lui, n'a tout simplement aucune notion de décence, ou d'embarras. Et puis, parait-il qu'il fait trop chaud, dans la cale.

Le médecin grimpe sur le dos du plus jeune, ses deux jambes de part et d'autre du corps fin de Luffy, et s'installe confortablement sur ses cuisses galbées.

« Le neveu du magicien. »

En se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du capitaine, Law peut voir que le livre est rempli de petites illustrations, des créatures étranges et des paysages imaginaires très riches, qui semblent davantage intéresser le brun que les fines lettres d'encre.

Ce n'est pas le genre de littérature que Law apprécie, mais il ne se lasse pas de la façon dont Luffy lui raconte à son tour ce qu'il a lu, à grand renfort de gestes et de mimiques adorables. Il a les yeux qui brillent, et c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour réchauffer doucement le cœur fatigué du corsaire.

Le plus vieux fait glisser ses longs doigts sur la peau fine qui s'étend sous lui, et il ne faut pas longtemps avant que Luffy ne se débatte, se plaignant de ses mains froides. Law ricane, poursuit sa petite torture, glissant des épaules jusqu'aux côtes alors que la peau douce frissonne, et entreprend de chatouiller le plus jeune.

Le rire de celui-ci éclate en même temps que le tonnerre, et la bataille s'engage. Le petit brun rue, se débat comme un beau diable, alors que ses rires pleuvent contre le bois de la cale. Dans sa tourmente, Luffy se tortille et tente de protéger les zones sensibles que Law a apprises par cœur : ce creux, entre son ventre et sa hanche ; la jonction sensible de son dos et de l'arrondi de ses fesses ; la courbe de son cou, presque sous l'oreille. Au grand désespoir du plus jeune, le chirurgien n'est pas aussi sensible que lui, alors il ne peut pas se battre avec les mêmes armes.

Absolument exténué mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tendre à chaque assaut des doigts experts du corsaire, Law finit par obtenir sa reddition.

« T'es vraiment pas cool Traffy, halète le brun en reprenant son souffle.

— C'est vrai, je plaide coupable. »

Un sourire mutin étire les lèvres du médecin. Luffy se fait intérieurement la réflexion que son calvaire n'est pas fini, et qu'il ferait certainement mieux de ne pas autant apprécier le regard que l'autre a sur lui.

« Comment je peux me faire pardonner ? »

Luffy hausse les épaules, et le rictus du métisse se fait plus grand encore, alors qu'il se redresse au-dessus de lui, bandant les muscles sous la peau chaude de son ventre, où le regard du capitaine tombe.

« La vue te plaît ? »

Il ondule doucement contre lui, une lueur aguicheuse au fond de l'œil.

« Hmhm, très. »

Mais Law plaque alors ses mains contre le dos du plus jeune, l'incitant à se remettre bien à plat sur le ventre. Immanquablement, Luffy proteste ; c'est qu'il aurait bien voulu continuer sa petite observation, tout de même.

« T'en fais pas, ce qui va suivre va te plaire encore plus. »

La mine du plus petit se fait boudeuse, mais sa curiosité le pique quand Law fouille dans sa petite trousse de toilettes, abandonnée au pied du lit, de laquelle il sort un flacon.

« Ça se mange ? Demande Luffy. L'autre débouche la petite lotion et une agréable odeur fruitée emplit leurs narines.

— Ça se pourrait... » murmure Law. Le brun tente de se retourner pour vérifier la chose par lui-même, mais le médecin l'en empêche, aplatissant sans douceur sa tête dans son coussin. « Le but n'est pas de boire ça à la bouteille, par contre, _Mugiwara-ya_. »

Luffy retourne bouder, cachant son visage dans ses bras, mais Law ne s'en formalise pas.

L'huile glisse agréablement sur ses doigts, fait chauffer ses mains l'une contre l'autre ; au moins, la tête de mule qu'il a pour compagnon ne se plaindra plus de sa peau glacée.

Il commence par dessiner de grandes arabesques, effleurant à peine le dos parfaitement imberbe, lisse et velouté. Imperceptiblement, Luffy se détend ; son soupir de bien-être déchire le silence qui s'est installé dans la cale, jusqu'alors brisé par le ciel courroucé du Nouveau Monde. De la pulpe du bout de ses doigts, Law fait de petits cercles, insiste entre les omoplates, descend le long de la colonne vertébrale, masse les hanches étroites.

Luffy a fini par sortir la tête de sa cachette, et contemple d'un œil vague la petite table près du lit, quand il ne ferme pas les yeux sous les vagues de frissons qui roulent sous sa peau (Law fait mine de s'intéresser à des endroits plus intimes, glissant ses doigts entre les cuisses, avant de s'en éloigner comme si de rien n'était). Le jeu dure un moment.

« C'est quoi ? »

Luffy désigne un petit carnet noir, posé sur la table de chevet.

« Rien d'important, juste un cahier de notes. »

Law observe attentivement les muscles dorsaux qui se meuvent, alors que le brun se tend pour attraper la couverture sombre. A la réflexion, le capitaine au chapeau de paille a tout ce qu'il apprécie, chez un homme. Et Law a soudain très envie de céder à l'envie, impérieuse, qui brûle dans son bas-ventre : de revendiquer le plus jeune comme sien et de s'emparer de tout ce qu'il a à lui offrir.

« Tu t'en sépares jamais, pourtant. »

Le chirurgien se fige un peu, quand Luffy commence à feuilleter le carnet. Personne n'a jamais eu le droit d'y jeter un œil, pas même Bepo, Sachi ou Penguin, même s'ils ont souvent été intrigués par les notes qu'y prend leur capitaine, tantôt griffonnant à la va-vite quelques mots, tantôt s'enfermant dans son mutisme, le livre ouvert devant lui, le crayon suspendu au-dessus des feuilles blanches.

Il y a d'abord des notes médicales, des observations de maladies rares, des cas suspects croisés au cours de son aventure. Luffy n'y comprend pas un traître mot, mais l'écriture fine et ses déliés ont presque un aspect artistique, alors qu'elles penchent maladroitement vers le bas. Il y a aussi quelques esquisses de corps humains, des cages thoraciques, des muscles des jambes, des coupes de cœurs ; et il s'émerveille devant la précision des dessins. Law continue son massage sans rien dire, pétrissant la peau élastique, mais son sourire en coin en dit long sur le sentiment de fierté, un peu mal placé, qui le prend.

Bientôt, les recherches médicales laissent place à d'autres notes ; des faits divers marquants des dernières années (Law a fait un compte rendu dense de Marineford, mais aussi des affaires politiques qui ont abouti au combat entre Akainu et Aokiji sur Punk Hazard, entre autres), des dates de livraison, des lieux de rencontre avec un certain _Cap._ Il y a aussi des feuilles volantes, pliées entre les pages. Luffy s'attarde sur la carte d'une île qu'il ne connaît pas (et qui ressemble vaguement à un gribouillage d'enfant, au mieux), lisant sans comprendre des espèces de mots-clés, en rouge et en gras (Rocky Port, Zou, Dressrosa, Wano).

Ce qui surprend surtout Luffy, c'est les fiches que Law a fait sur un nombre conséquent de pirates, et d'éminentes personnalités aux prises dans les jeux de pouvoir. C'est étonnant de voir comme leur façon d'appréhender et de vivre leur aventure est diamétralement opposée. Luffy se fiche bien de qui a fait quoi, de qui connaît qui, il vogue au gré de ses humeurs et le destin (ou le hasard) se charge de mettre sur sa route des ennemis et des amis.

Son regard survole des noms qui lui disent parfois quelque chose, y associant des visages quand sa mémoire veut bien se plier à l'effort. Des pages entières portent sur Doflamingo ; les membres de la _Family_, ses alliés politiques, ses échanges commerciaux – et surtout illégaux. Il y a aussi des têtes connues de la piraterie : Hawkins, X Drake, Shanks, et même Teach. Luffy s'amuse de voir qu'il a aussi droit à une page pour lui. Law a découpé un article parlant d'Enies Loby, mais aussi d'Alabasta et du rôle supposé qu'aurait eu la Marine dans la chute de Crocodile (il y a des passages soulignés et des points d'interrogations ; preuves que le médecin n'a pas réussi à gobé le mensonge du gouvernement).

Luffy suspend sa lecture quand il tombe sur la fiche de Portgas D. Ace. Ça lui fait tout drôle, de voir la manière clinique qu'a eu Law pour décrire son frère (incidents marquants, fruit du démon, équipage, aptitudes). Apparemment, les Heart et les Spade se sont croisés au début de Grand Line, et ça ne s'est pas fait sans accroc. Luffy apprend aussi qu'Ace a refusé un poste de _Grand Corsaire_, envoyant balader les hauts membres du gouvernement de façon magistrale. Law, par contre, n'a rien dit de sa mort.

Le reste, Luffy le survole sans trop s'y attarder : des infos sur les révolutionnaires, Sabo et son père, une liste courte des porteurs du D. (Luffy y a été ajouté en dernier), une page sur Koby – ce qui arrache un sourire plein de fierté au capitaine – puis des dessins, des esquisses de ce qui ressemble aux tatouages que porte le chirurgien. Il y a des ébauches qui trouveront sûrement bientôt une place sur la peau métisse, et le petit brun a hâte de voir ce que ça donnera.

La fatigue prend peu à peu ses aises dans le corps de Luffy. Les caresses de Law le noient dans un univers cotonneux, et il se berce du roulis des vagues et du tonnerre qui ne désemplit pas. Sur les dernières pages du cahier, Law a dessiné des petites scènes de leur vie quotidienne (Chopper et Usopp jouant aux cartes ; Robin, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, assise sur la plage au milieu de ses compagnons qui l'écoutent avec fascination ; deux silhouettes sous la pluie, dans ce qui ressemble à une étreinte). Et Luffy se voit soudain apparaître, esquissé sur le toit d'une maison, retenant son chapeau d'une main et observant au loin la mer bleue scintiller. Son cœur chauffe avec bonheur.

Franchement agacé, Law tente de lui arracher le carnet des mains, et Luffy s'amuse de l'air étrange sur le visage du médecin – il rougit _presque_.

«_ Luffy _» claque la voix (faussement) sérieuse du métisse.

Le susnommé lui lance un sourire espiègle et continue de feuilleter le carnet comme si de rien n'était. Alors en représailles – et aussi parce qu'il en a marre que le plus jeune ne prête finalement que peu d'attention à ses caresses – Law s'allonge sur lui, gronde contre son oreille et tire une profonde satisfaction du frisson qui secoue le corps nu du brun.

Ce dernier s'arrête sur une page au hasard, tentant en vain de rester concentré sur le cahier, alors que le médecin mordille son cou.

C'est un poème (Luffy se retient de pouffer ; _et on le surnomme vraiment le chirurgien de la mort ?_), griffonné d'une main pressée. À la place du nom de l'auteur, il y a un point d'interrogation.

« Mais, que peut l'amitié ? l'amour prend toute une âme !  
Je n'ai rien obtenu ; rien changé ; rien guéri :  
L'onde ne verdit plus ce qu'a séché la flamme,  
Et le cœur poignardé reste froid et meurtri. »

Law soupire en entendant ces mots. Il se redresse pour fermer le carnet avant de le repousser. Cette fois, Luffy le laisse faire.

Le capitaine reste dans l'expectative ; peut-être est-il allé trop loin, et à présent le médecin est fâché contre lui ? Le poème qu'il vient de lire a le goût amer des secrets qu'on n'aime pas mettre sur le tapis. A la manière qu'il y a des choses que Luffy préfère oublier, Law entretient sans aucun doute des souffrances qu'il ne peut (et surtout ne veut) imaginer. Le capitaine se demande bien pourquoi _Torao_ garde des mots si douloureux constamment près de lui.

Ça n'a jamais beaucoup intéressé Luffy, les tourments de l'enfance de ses nakamas. Le passé étant ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire, _passé_, il ne voit pas l'intérêt de s'appesantir dessus outre mesure. Tant que ça n'a pas d'impact sur le présent, et sur ses propres objectifs, il s'en fiche pas mal. Il a laissé Law, à Dressrosa, lui parler à demi-mots de sa haine contre Doflamingo et de la vendetta qu'il mène depuis des années. Sûrement n'est-ce pas tout, mais à ce moment là, lui tirer les vers du nez n'a pas vraiment fait partie des priorités du chapeau de paille. Vaincre Doflamingo a néanmoins eu l'air de délivrer son allié, ne serait-ce qu'un temps.

Mais à la lumière de tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, Law et lui, et de ce qu'il sait sur le chirurgien, à force de contacts quotidiens et parce que l'instinct (seule boussole dans sa vie) le lui intime, il devine que le fardeau que traîne son allié ne fait que s'alourdir davantage avec le temps. Alors, en bon égoïste qu'il est, ça va vite devenir son problème aussi.

Il n'a cependant pas le temps d'y penser davantage.

Quand il sent à nouveau la bouche humide contre sa peau, il sursaute par réflexe. Law dépose des baisers d'une épaule à l'autre, caressant d'une main le cuir chevelu et tirant doucement sur les mèches rebelles. Puis il remonte à son oreille, plaquant son bassin contre le fessier ferme. « Tu veux que je te récite la suite du poème ? ». Luffy sent tout de suite l'envie naissante du plus vieux entre ses fesses, et se mord les lèvres. « Oui... » mais à vrai dire, il se fiche pas mal de ce que peut raconter le chirurgien, tant qu'il parle avec cette intonation _là_.

« Moi, je ne suis pas morte : allons... moi, j'aime encore... » s'exécute Law, et il tire plus encore sur les épis de Luffy, qui se tend sous le plaisir bouillonnant depuis ses entrailles. La voix rauque a toujours un effet démesuré sur lui. Il sait qu'il se pliera à tous les ordres que lui donnera Law, si c'est avec ce ton là. Même si, paradoxe ultime du désir qu'il s'allume en lui, il sait aussi qu'il désobéira. Juste pour voir.

« J'écarte devant toi les ombres du chemin... » murmure le métisse avant de faire glisser sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale, soufflant sur les traînées humides, arrachant de nouveaux frissons au plus jeune. Il poursuit sa lente descente ; « Comme un pâle reflet descendu de l'aurore... » ; et surélève soudain les hanches du brun, se donnant une vue plongeante sur le corps nu et offert.

« Moi, j'éclaire tes yeux ; moi, j'échauffe ta main... »

La langue qu'il sent contre ses fesses arrache à Luffy un long gémissement d'extase.

« L-... _Law_... »

Tout est trop bon, trop puissant ; la langue chaude dans cette partie si intime de son corps, les longs doigts de Law qui caressent ses hanches... Luffy ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Il serre dans ses poings le drap du lit, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre auquel il peut se raccrocher. Quand le muscle chaud et humide s'introduit en lui, des spasmes le secouent des pieds à la tête. Law fait de petits cercles, se retire parfois pour pétrir le fessier du plus jeune, qui geint, quémandant toujours plus.

Luffy est délicieux, offert comme il l'est devant l'œil gourmand du corsaire. C'est délectable, d'avoir une telle maîtrise sur le plus jeune, de faire plier sa volonté – même si Law sait que si l'autre se laisse faire de la sorte, c'est parce qu'il le veut bien. Le petit brun est un électron libre ; depuis le début de leur relation d'alliés, même si Law a cru un instant parvenir à le manipuler, Luffy a toujours mené la danse. Le tenir sous son joug, le voir se donner si ouvertement, se laisser aller dans leur étreinte, c'est à la fois grisant, mais aussi particulièrement gratifiant. Ça signifie que le plus jeune a une pleine confiance en lui. Law s'en sent profondément honoré. Il prend d'autant plus de plaisir à faire se tortiller le brun sous ses caresses, même si ça devient très vite difficile d'avoir les esprits clairs – parce que, _putain_, qu'est-ce que Luffy est _bon_.

« Plus... » halète le brun.

Fébrile, Law remonte vers le cou tendre du pirate, d'où s'échappe une odeur entêtante, glissant un doigt encore couvert d'huile de massage le long de la cuisse du plus jeune. Il le pénètre de son majeur, sans rencontrer trop de résistance – il dépose des baisers sur sa joue, son épaule, cherchant à déchiffrer la moindre trace d'inconfort.

« Ça va ? »

Luffy hoche vivement la tête. Ses joues sont rougies et il tremble ; Law se dit qu'il ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état. Le deuxième doigt passe aussi sans effort – soit le fruit du démon atténue la douleur, soit Luffy a déjà exploré assidûment cette partie de son anatomie. Il se l'avoue, la deuxième option lui plaît énormément.

« Plus... » demande encore une fois le plus petit et Law s'exécute, un troisième doigt venant rejoindre les deux autres.

Il fait des petits cercles, des mouvements de ciseaux, mais se rend vite compte que la chair tendre est parfaitement détendue, prête à l'accueillir. Alors il en profite pour l'explorer davantage. L'idée terriblement tentante d'y plonger son poing vrille son esprit et fait tressauter son érection par anticipation ; mais il s'intime au calme, parce que ce genre de choses nécessitent du dialogue. Il veut vraiment faire les choses bien. Comme si, en se fondant dans un tel être de soleil, il fallait montrer patte-blanche : payer le juste prix pour être éclaboussé de sa lumière, et avoir le droit de se laver de sa propre noirceur.

« Plus... au fond... »

Attentif, Law suit les instructions à la lettre – _donc, Luffy s'est bien touché, depuis la dernière fois ?_ \- et masse le périnée, récoltant sur son passage des soupirs de délice.

« A-ah... oui, là... »

Le regard que lui lance son cadet, par-dessus son épaule, est si plein de luxure que Law jure entre ses dents, retire ses doigts (Luffy gémit en protestant), fait tomber son short sur ses genoux, pour agripper la hanche et sa hampe qu'il présente devant l'entrée palpitante.

Sa respiration a un raté.

Chaleur, tension. Résister, ne pas entrer trop vite, faire durer le plaisir._ Bon sang_. Le regard chaud de Luffy sur lui, qui essaie de voir ce qu'il se passe, le consume ; _ce gosse va me tuer_.

Il le pénètre sur deux petits centimètres, et c'est déjà un terrible calvaire qui s'annonce. Luffy pousse un premier cri, c'est plus de la surprise que de la douleur. _C'est trop_. Law ferme les yeux, parce que la vue qu'il a lui donne des palpitations intenses. _Garder le contrôle_.

Il se retire avant d'entrer à nouveau, plus profondément.

«_ Law_... »

Il fait de petits va-et-viens, pénétrant toujours plus au fond. C'est chaud et tendre. Ça se fend sur son passage. Il n'y a plus que les gémissements de Luffy dans ses oreilles, qui rentrent par tous les pores de sa peau, pour le faire imploser. Et ce n'est que le début.

Se retirer encore.

« _Law !_ »

Et puis _merde_.

Le coup de bassin sec qu'il donne leur arrache à tous les deux un râle intense. C'est _con_, parce que c'est Law qui doit faire une pause, ensuite, quand il sent la jouissance venir trop vite (et il ne tient pas à se la jouer précoce. Non, _vraiment pas_). Son souffle est précipité dans les cheveux bruns. Il inspire à plein poumon l'odeur enivrante, lèche la peau qui perle de sueur, arrache d'autres frissons à Luffy, qui se tend de tout son long jusqu'au point qui les lie.

L'antre se fait plus étroite, brûlante, autour de Law. Il gémit. C'est long. Ça le secoue des pieds à la tête.

Il expire bruyamment.

« Putain... Luffy, t'es _putain_ de trop serré. »

L'autre se mord la lèvre, parce que même si le chirurgien est vulgaire, ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Au contraire.

« Détends-toi, sinon ça va pas être possible. »

Le petit brun inspire doucement, et ses chairs se dilatent peu à peu. Mais une idée fait son chemin dans sa caboche. _S'il pouvait contrôler ça..._

Law se redresse, reprend lentement ses allées et venues, hypnotisé par les courbes qui l'avalent sans difficulté. Il essaie de retrouver un peu le contrôle. L'envie frémissante de faire _miauler_ Luffy sous lui le démange ; il veut s'assurer de lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'il reçoit au centuple.

La pièce n'est plus emplie que par leurs soupirs, le bruit de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, le claquement sec de ses coups de butoir, le froissement du drap. Il n'y a plus d'orage, plus de bateau, plus de tempête ; il n'y a qu'eux, l'un dans l'autre, les gémissements sourds, la moiteur de l'étreinte, le souffle sur une épaule, la voix qui se brise, le lit qui craque, la chaleur, ardente, un tourbillon en eux qui les balaie.

Soudain, les chairs autour de Law se resserrent. Son plaisir explose. C'est une pluie d'étincelle qui tombe sous ses paupières, pétille dans son ventre. Aveugle. Le temps d'un instant. La sensation reste, il se stoppe. Se souvient qu'il faut _respirer_, pour vivre. Sourd, aussi. Le premier sens qui revient, c'est l'ouïe, alors que les gémissements de Luffy percent ses tympans de plein fouet. La chaleur dans son ventre redouble d'intensité, si c'est possible.

Il l'a griffé. _Merde_. C'était trop bon.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

« Lu- »

A nouveau, cette sensation gargantuesque, de l'antre ardente qui se referme sur lui. Son plaisir l'engloutit. Il déraille complètement.

Cri silencieux.

Le sourire de Luffy est mutin, ses yeux pleins de malice. Il va le _dévorer_, si ça continue. Même si, bon sang, c'est _lui_ qui se fait déguster, là.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? »

Le capitaine se mord la lèvre – il sait qu'il va perdre, avec ce regard-là. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, cependant. Il est déjà épuisé, après ces contractions. Mais entendre Law pousser des râles de plaisirs après chacune d'entre-elles, c'était un vrai délice.

Le chirurgien redresse davantage ses hanches, et Luffy se cambre, la tête enfoncée dans son coussin, étouffant ses soupirs alors que Law le prend plus durement. Les va-et-viens sont lents, mais les coups plus forts. Bientôt, le petit brun n'est plus qu'une masse informe et bouillante, sensible au moindre effleurement.

Law se sent fondre contre lui. La voix éraillée de Luffy scande son nom.

_L-Law..._ Un frisson remonte le long de son échine. _Law... encore..._ le renflement dans son bas-ventre gonfle, c'est un feu ardent qui le liquéfie. _Law..._ c'est une litanie ; les claquements des coups de bassins, _plus vite_, plus secs, le dos qui se creuse, baisers contre la nuque, soupirs incontrôlés, _Law... plus fort..._ l'entrée palpitante se resserre ; le feu, la tension, tout s'écoule le long de son corps jusqu'au bas de ses jambes, il jure, paroles incompréhensibles, la main glisse devant lui, empoigne le sexe dressé, _Ah ! Law !_ Encore, c'est bon, c'est trop tout s'enchaîne et le frémissement qui part de sa nuque et ses jambes qui tremblent et Luffy qui crie et c'est le vide dans son esprit, blanc, vierge, et il va-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Il leur faut un bon quart d'heure avant de redescendre. Luffy a trouvé refuge contre le torse du plus vieux, au creux de son cou. Sa respiration, de plus en plus calme, les berce tous les deux. Ils sombrent dans l'inconscience en moins de deux.

Maintenant, cependant, Law contemple l'autre qui dort toujours, chasse les derniers souvenirs de leurs ébats, au risque de définitivement réveiller le sud de son corps.

Depuis le pont lui vient le son reconnaissable du violon de Brook, entre deux grondements de tonnerre. Il chante avec l'orage pour faire passer la pluie, ou peut-être est-ce pour la déchaîner davantage, vu la ferveur qu'il y met. Être de garde les soirs de tempête nécessite d'être constamment aux aguets. Sûrement Nami n'a-t-elle pas non plus beaucoup fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Law attrape le carnet noir, qui a fini par s'échouer au bout du lit. Va pour relire le poème, hésite, s'arrête. Quelque chose veut surgir des tréfonds de son âme.

_« Lami, arrête de gigoter, je n'arrive pas à fermer ta robe. »_

_Sa sœur tente de se calmer, mais la tension qui l'habite la fait tressauter gaiement. Law soupire, remonte la fermeture-éclair dans son dos, et la fait tourner devant lui pour voir si tout est bien en place. Il s'amuse de sa mine illuminée. _

_« C'est juste une récitation, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. »_

_Elle lui lance un regard courroucé, ses joues bombées de mécontentement. _

_« T'es qu'un rabat-joie, Law ! »_

_Il ricane alors qu'elle le frappe de ses petits poings. Sa sœur est adorable, mais il ne le dira jamais. Peut-être aurait-il dû. _

_« C'est pour le festival de l'école, alors il faut que tout soit parfait ! » Fait-elle en se détournant, dépliant un petit bout de papier qu'elle avait caché dans sa poche._

_Law l'observe, ses petites épaules tremblent d'appréhension. Le stress. Il s'approche d'elle, attrape le bout de papier ; les cris vindicatifs ne manquent pas de s'abattre sur lui, alors qu'il tend le bras vers le haut pour garder la feuille hors de portée de sa sœur. _

_« Law ! Pourquoi t'es toujours méchant avec moi ? »_

_Il arque un sourcil d'étonnement. _

_« T'en as pas besoin, tu le connais déjà par cœur, ce poème. »_

_Lami boude, et le brun se dit qu'il y va peut-être un peu fort. _

_« Vas-y, récite-le. »_

_Elle continue résolument de lui tourner le dos._

_« Aie un peu confiance en toi. »_

_Le regard de sa sœur se fait scrutateur, par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle cherchait l'entourloupe. _

_« T'as pas des livres de médecine à lire ? »_

_Soupirs._

_« Allez, fait Law en s'asseyant sur le petit lit, je t'écoute. »_

_Le sourire qu'elle a vaut tous les bouquins du monde. Elle se redresse, bien droite, dans une sorte d'allure solennelle, et commence à réciter. _

_Le malade assoupi ne sent pas de la brise  
L'haleine ravivante étancher ses sueurs ;  
Mais un songe a fléchi la fièvre qui le brise ;  
Dors! ma vie est le songe où Dieu met ses lueurs._

_Bon sang_, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Law se masse le crâne, alors qu'une migraine terrible le prend. Ces souvenirs qui reviennent, après ces seize années, c'est la pire des tortures. Sa mémoire ne peut même pas lui offrir le visage net de sa sœur. Mais il entend sa voix, se souvient de ses mots, sent ses sourires. C'est peut-être même encore pire.

Contre lui, Luffy marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible, le raccroche au présent.

Il a choisi de rester sur le Sunny, certes, mais ça ne résout rien. Il a promis au capitaine d'arrêter de fuir, mais fuir quoi ? Son passé, ses amis, lui-même ? Tout ça à la fois, peut-être.

Mais Law sait qu'il a un problème. Un truc qui le chiffonne, au fond de sa tête, un truc déjà présent depuis le tout début, à partir du moment où il a troqué son existence contre une vie de vengeance.

Cette relation avec Luffy, il a l'impression que ça le soigne. Au moins, ça le tient éloigné du monstre rampant dans ses pensées, tapis dans l'ombre, sous les couches de son âme. Ils n'ont pas encore cherché à donner un nom à ce qu'il y a entre eux. Ce flou l'arrange. Ça l'empêche de réfléchir, ça l'anesthésie.

Peut-être que rien de bon ne peut résulter de tout ça.

Mais ne pas savoir, peut-être aussi que ça l'empêchera d'avoir trop mal, quand il le perdra à son tour.

Le poème, aujourd'hui, est éclaboussé par le sang et l'horreur qui se sont déversés sur lui. Des souvenirs d'enfance, il ne reste qu'un long cauchemar sans fin.

_Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Lami tousse à s'en déchirer les poumons._ Law ouvre le livre noir, laisse glisser ses doigts sur les feuilles couvertes d'encre. _Sa sœur lui attrape la main, et il la serre, fort, de la sienne._ Il a envie de pleurer ; c'est un sentiment étrange qui ne l'a pas traversé depuis des années. Il se sent si vide, à l'intérieur. Mais comme un vieux réflexe, _un sourire fragile s'étire sur ses lèvres_.

_« Grand frère, tu peux me réciter le reste du poème ? Je crois que j'ai oublié le dernier quatrain. »_

L'orage gronde toujours, dehors.

_« D'accord, mais après, tu dors. »_

Elle sourit.

_Comme un ange accablé qui n'étend plus ses ailes,_

« Enferme ses rayons dans sa blanche beauté, »

_Cache ton auréole aux vives étincelles :_

« Moi je suis l'humble lampe émue à ton côté. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin de la première partie.

* * *

**NB** : Hop là ! J'ai joué sur plusieurs tableaux, avec ce chapitre, fufufu. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil, parce que je ne pense pas refaire de scène citronnée aussi détaillée dans cette histoire. Le style est un peu particulier, mais en fait j'hésitais vraiment à faire de l'explicite, vu l'ambiance générale un peu poétique de _Valsons_... Enfin, personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère que de votre côté ça s'est aussi bien passé x)

En tout cas, ce chapitre clôt la première partie de cette histoire. Encore dix chapitres avant de voir _Valsons_ s'achever. A présent, on attaque un passage un peu plus dur, passé abominable oblige. J'espère que vous êtes toujours partant pour cette petite aventure avec moi !

Maintenant, j'ai juste un petit aparté à faire. Je suis toujours très heureuse de voir des lecteurs ajouter mes histoires en favoris ou en follow, ainsi que voir le nombre exponentiel de personnes qui viennent lire mes chapitres. Par contre, c'est la première fois que je remarque un ratio aussi bas de reviews/vues (ok, j'arrête avec mes foutues mathématiques). Personnellement, je ne suis vraiment pas à plaindre par rapport à d'autres auteurs qui débutent, et c'est aussi pour eux que je fais cette petite mise au point. Je suis plutôt de l'avis qu'une histoire ne prend vie réellement que lorsqu'elle est lue, mais plus encore quand, ensuite, le lecteur en fait quelque chose. Je sais aussi à quel point ça peut être compliqué de laisser des reviews, je fais encore ce travail sur moi-même, mais en vrai, personne ne vous demande des analyses fines ou des critiques littéraires. Alors pensez-y, la prochaine fois que vous lirez une fanfiction qui vous plaît (ou même si ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs!). Moi par exemple, je mets ma musique à fond pour me motiver à lâcher mes meilleures reviews ; c'est une technique approuvée par la fédération des revieweurs, je vous assure.

Allez, blague à part, ce site est avant tout un espace de partage, alors essayons de changer nos habitudes de consommation :) à bon entendeur, je vous claque la bise et vous dit à la prochaine !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Shadow_ : Ravie de te revoir après tout ce temps ! Je suis contente si le chapitre précédent valait la peine d'attendre, et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! A la prochaine !

* * *

**Teaser **: Chapitre 11, _Chopper_.


	11. Chopper

*arrive en roulade arrière* Heyy ! Voici le chapitre 11 ! Je dois vous prévenir que ce chapitre est un peu plus difficile que les autres. Et oui, ce n'est pas parce que c'est celui de Chopper que ça doit être fluff (personnage qui possède le thème musical le plus _creepy_ de l'histoire, s'il faut le rappeler). Après, je ne vous apprends rien, le passé de Law est terrible et je suis obligée d'en parler. Le rating n'est pas là que pour les galipettes, non mais oh !

Aussi, je n'ai fait aucune étude de médecine, et mon vieux Bac S ne m'est pas d'une très grande utilité, alors désolée si je pêche niveau vocabulaire... J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux.

Je prends aussi quelques libertés vis-à-vis de l'histoire de One Piece : on ne sait pas trop ce qui est arrivé à Jinbe depuis Whole Cake mais je considère qu'il a été gravement blessé, bien que ses blessures soient sous contrôle, c'est pour cela qu'il est très effacé depuis le début de _Valsons_. **Pour Wano, je ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'il se passe dans les scans ni dans l'anime**.

Écrit sur _Bury a Friend_ de Billie Eilish, _Control_ de Halsey et _Skyfall_ d'Adèle. _No time to die_ se prête aussi particulièrement bien à ce chapitre. Pour ceux que les paroles peuvent déconcentrer : j'ai aussi écrit sur les versions instrumentales de _Control_ et _Skyfall_, et sur le thème principal d'_Inception_ au piano et celui du One Piece film 9, _Fuyu ni Saku, Kiseki no Sakura_. La playlist est toujours sur mon profil.

**Disclaimer** : à Oda ; petite référence à la chanson _Blizzard_ de Fauve, dites moi si vous l'avez vue !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

• •

**Valsons, valsons sans fin**

_11\. Chopper_

• •

.

Chopper a deux convictions dans la vie. La première, c'est qu'aucune situation n'est désespérée. Il existe nécessairement, quelque part dans le monde, une solution à tous les problèmes ; et donc, par extension, aucune maladie ne saurait être soignée. La seconde, c'est que Luffy deviendra Roi des pirates ; mais ça, vous en conviendrez, ça relève du domaine de l'évidence.

Pourtant, alors qu'il observe depuis son poste de garde personnel (le haut du crâne de Zoro) les garçons s'activer autour de la balançoire qu'ils sont en train d'installer, il y a un truc qui le dérange profondément, dans la silhouette voûtée de Law ; il se penche pour regarder si les fixations tiennent, sourd à l'excitation qui règne autour de lui, et son geste se suspend dans l'air.

Il neige.

Sur sa main, un flocon. Sur le museau de Chopper aussi ; il le chasse en secouant la tête. Les autres s'exclament, toutes les têtes se lèvent vers le ciel cotonneux. Toutes, sauf deux. Law, figé sur l'étoile blanchâtre qui tâche le brun de sa peau. Et Chopper, qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux.

Cette vision étrange le blesse. Est-ce qu'il est le seul à voir à quel point l'autre a l'air fragile ?

Le neige tombe de plus en plus fort. Chopper éternue, et Zoro le ramène dans son giron, au creux de son ventre. Le renne va pour s'endormir ; l'air brisé sur le visage du chirurgien s'est effacé trop vite.

Il a dû rêver.

Tout le monde aime la neige.

• •

_Il n'existe personne qui ne puisse être sauvé_. C'est avec cette conviction que se réveille chaque jour le médecin du Sunny, et c'est aussi la pensée qui l'accompagne quand il va se coucher. Ça n'a rien d'une utopie étrange, d'un idéal inatteignable, plein de bonnes volontés et de la naïveté presque enfantine dont le renne peut faire preuve parfois. Au contraire, fort de ses connaissances en médecine, de ses années passées auprès de Doctorine puis des habitants du royaume de Torino, il sait que la Panacée n'est pas qu'un objectif au loin, au bout du chemin de sa vie.

Les rêves sont faits pour être réalisés.

Même si Hiluluk mentait, que les fleurs de cerisiers, en elles-mêmes, ne peuvent guérir d'une maladie incurable, il y avait du vrai dans ses intentions. Alors, si Chopper n'a pas encore trouvé le remède contre tous les maux, c'est une question d'angle de vue ; il lui faut encore étudier pour combler ses lacunes.

Après tout, ce n'est que son dix-septième hiver.

Quand il rencontre Trafalgar Law pour la seconde fois, même si le personnage lui flanque une frousse terrible, il est très heureux d'avoir à ses côtés un médecin aussi doué que lui ; il l'a vue, l'énorme balafre sur le torse de Luffy, il a même passé des heures à l'examiner. Ce que le chirurgien a réussi à faire, ça relève du miracle. L'idée – _terrifiante_ – que Luffy ait vu passer la mort de si près donne au docteur du Sunny d'horribles sueurs froides. Chopper sait qu'un autre que Law n'aurait pu faire aussi bien ; même lui. C'est le genre de vérité que personne n'aime entendre, surtout quand on est censé être le garant de la santé de ses _nakamas._ Pourtant, il a appris à y voir une source inépuisable de motivation ; il a encore tout à comprendre, tout à savoir, tout à voir, tout à vivre. Et pour cela aussi, il offre à Trafalgar son entière gratitude.

Si jouer les professeurs n'a pas tout de suite particulièrement emballé Law, il a très vite fini par y trouver son compte. La compagnie du plus jeune lui donne du baume au cœur en plus de le galvaniser – sa vivacité d'esprit et son ingéniosité forcent le respect. Alors évidemment, travailler en binôme avec un médecin si prometteur lui apporte une profonde satisfaction.

Pourtant, Chopper n'est pas le seul _mugiwara_ dont Law se surprend parfois à rechercher la présence sur le pont, quand le besoin de compagnie humaine se fait sentir.

Au début de leur aventure commune, il s'est plutôt bien accommodé de la présence taciturne du sabreur – enfin, façon de parler ; quand Zoro ne s'entraîne pas, ou ne ronfle pas sur le pont, il se chamaille avec le cuistot chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Le reste du temps, l'escrimeur et le chirurgien observent tous deux un silence entendu.

Il se plaît aussi à passer de longs après-midis avec Nami, à parler stratégie, mais l'agitation qui plane toujours autour d'elle (des bêtises du capitaine aux roucoulements de Sanji) finit toujours par coller un mal de crâne tenace au chirurgien. Le cuistot aussi est de bonne compagnie, mais faire à manger pour vingt-cinq (c'est-à-dire les dix êtres vivants sur le Sunny et les quinze estomacs de Luffy) requiert du temps et de la concentration.

Quant à Robin, il apprécie sa présence à petite dose ; l'impression désagréable qu'elle sait lire en lui le laisse constamment sur ses gardes.

Il va s'en dire, bien sûr, qu'il n'a même pas envisagé de rester en compagnie du capitaine, ni de son équipe de joyeux compères (de toute façon, il n'a pas besoin de chercher le chapeau de paille : l'autre sait très bien comment venir à lui. Qu'il le veuille ou non, d'ailleurs).

Malgré tout, sa préférence penche vers l'étrange renne au nez _bleu_.

L'avantage de Chopper, pense certainement Law, c'est que, une fois passée la porte qui mène dans le laboratoire, au fond de l'infirmerie, le plus jeune revêt ce masque d'intense réflexion, quasi inébranlable – et gare à ceux qui oseraient venir le troubler. Ça l'a plutôt étonné, la première fois qu'il l'a remarqué ; son rire d'enfant qui éclate pour rien sur le pont, remplacé par ce silence imperturbable sur son lieu de travail. Comme si le rôle qui lui incombe relevait d'une toute autre nature, quasiment solennelle. Mais ce n'est pas totalement surprenant, au final.

_Trop intelligent pour son âge. _

Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant qu'il neige nuit et jour sur le Nouveau Monde, les deux vivent presque reclus dans l'infirmerie : d'abord pour surveiller le cas de Jinbe (dont l'état se stabilise enfin, au soulagement de tous), puis pour faire de la théorie, faute de cobaye sur le navire. Law se dit qu'il pourrait facilement amadouer Luffy en prétextant un nouveau jeu, pour le disséquer et illustrer plus _pratiquement_ les explications qu'il donne au petit renne. Mais cela irait sûrement contre la déontologie, et l'autre médecin serait le premier à lui en vouloir, _malheureusement_.

De son côté, Chopper se gorge des détails que cette cohabitation met en relief. Le chirurgien de la mort est un homme secret, qui prend toujours garde à ne jamais trop en dire. Mais, sous la lumière trop vive des salles d'opération, sa nature profonde affleure à la surface de son être ; Chopper les voit, ces émotions paradoxales jetées sur le visage mate, quand le masque se fissure. Le calme olympien malgré le raffut sur le pont ; l'agacement profond quand quelque chose échappe à sa compréhension ; la réflexion intense qui fait voltiger le stylo entre les doigts fins ; l'éclat dans ses yeux et le sourire sincère, quand le plus jeune trouve la solution là où il pêche.

Tous les deux, ils sont sur un pied d'égalité. Ça fait du bien, quand on n'est souvent que la peluche mignonne à cinquante berrys de _l'incroyable équipage au chapeau de paille_.

Pourtant, il y a cette ombre au fond de l'œil, ce pli soucieux, monstre endormi tapis dans sa silhouette voûtée quand personne ne regarde. Monstre qui veille. Monstre qui s'éveille.

• •

La fin d'après-midi fait décliner le soleil pâle à l'horizon, mais les deux médecins continuent de s'affairer dans le laboratoire. Ils ont décidé de revenir sur des cas d'académie ; des épidémies meurtrières survenues des décennies auparavant, disparues depuis.

Cela fait un moment que Chopper est plongé dans son bouquin, vieil ouvrage d'un scientifique méconnu, portant sur les symptômes causés par la piqûre d'un parasite du siècle dernier. Law, de son côté, s'intéresse aux facteurs environnementaux propices à sa propagation sur une dizaine d'îles de South Blue, pour en comprendre l'origine. De temps en temps, l'un des deux va vérifier les signaux vitaux de Jinbe, plongé dans un sommeil réparateur depuis la veille.

C'est ce que Chopper s'apprête à faire, d'ailleurs, parce que les descriptions de coliques sanglantes commencent à peser lourd sur son estomac. Il jette un œil à Law, et surprend son regard, vague, sur sa main gauche. Puis le chirurgien frotte vivement sa peau pourtant sans défaut avec la manche de son pull, avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Resté dans l'expectative, Chopper ne sait pas quoi faire. Le poison de l'inquiétude finit par le ronger encore davantage.

Il se laisse le temps de la réflexion, pour s'enquérir de l'état du timonier. Ça lui prend plus de temps que prévu, et quand il revient, Law s'est endormi sur son livre, la tête cachée entre ses bras. Alors il passe une petite couverture sur ses épaules, et continue ses recherches.

• •

C'est l'odeur intoxicante de fumée qui tire Law de son sommeil. Il a ce goût âcre dans la bouche, et ça lui prend la gorge alors qu'il tousse violemment. La chaleur l'asphyxie ; il tombe de sa chaise en crachant tout ce qu'il peut de la bile amer qui tapisse le fond de son ventre.

La panique lui coupe la respiration à la minute où il comprend ce qui est en train d'arriver.

Le Sunny brûle.

Il se redresse comme il peut, à la seule lumière des flammes qui dansent au bout du couloir.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

Chopper n'est nulle part autour de lui ; le sol est bouillant, l'air incandescent dans sa gorge. Mais il frissonne. De peur, une terreur vicieuse et implacable, qui coule le long de sa nuque comme du goudron, l'immobilisant. _Et s'ils sont tous morts ?_ Son corps entier refuse de répondre à ses injonctions.

_Putain, pas ça._

Son propre halètement lui paraît étranger. Il a cette sensation horrible d'être hors de son corps.

_Bouge._

Il est encore en train de tout perdre.

_Pas ça, pas encore._

_Bouge-toi, Trafalgar._

Le crayon qu'il sert fort entre ses mains craque sous la pression ; le poids étrange dans son ventre s'allège à peine, le reconnecte à la réalité.

_T'es médecin, Law, il faut que tu les trouves et que tu les soignes_.

C'est cette volonté qui le fait se redresser.

Il jette son pull dans l'évier, avant de le noyer sous l'eau qui sort bouillante des tuyaux. Sa vue s'embrouille alors qu'il commence à manquer d'air.

_Morts. Trop tard ?_

Il renfile son vêtement, masque son visage comme il peut sous la capuche humide. La texture est désagréable. Peut-être même que ça l'étouffe encore plus.

Pas le temps de s'attarder davantage.

Sa vision périphérique s'obscurcit ; sa conscience veut s'abîmer dans le néant.

_Jinbe. Où est Jinbe ?_

Il se précipite dans l'infirmerie, mais le lit est vide. Les flammes lèchent déjà les murs, tristes structures de bois, barrent le passage vers la sortie.

Il est à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

Une impression étrange lui remue les entrailles, par-dessus la couche d'émotions qui le vrille. Le toit va s'effondrer.

Mais ses yeux glissent vers le fond de la pièce. Une grande armoire qu'il n'a jamais vue est en train de s'embraser.

La voix d'une petite fille, à l'intérieur, appelle à l'aide. _Mais c'est trop tard_.

Le toit craque.

_Room._

_Shambles._

Il s'écrase violemment dans la poudreuse sur le pont du Sunny. Le contraste est saisissant. Le froid le pique instantanément de mille aiguilles, et il crache comme il peut l'épaisse fumée qui emplit ses poumons.

Une odeur nauséabonde s'enroule dans sa gorge ; le relent infâme lui donne un haut-le-cœur.

Derrière lui, c'est le feu, comme sur la manche de Corazon quand il veut faire la cuisine, comme la flamme qui danse au bout du zippo de Sanji, comme le brasier qui crépite doucement sur les bras d'Ace le soir de leur combat. Et, par-dessus tout, comme l'incendie qui fait s'effondrer le toit de _l'hôpital_. Devant lui, la neige, celle de cette nuit _là_, la même poudre blanche, épaisse, qui recouvre trop rapidement les corps ; celle qui amène avec elle le silence, se pare trop facilement de suie et de sang. Celle-là même qui tâche encore la peau sombre de son corps.

Les dépouilles de ses _nakamas_ forment des petits tas rouges et blancs, dans la poudreuse. Shachi et Bepo sont éventrés plus loin. Penguin gémit de douleur.

Soudain, ce n'est plus le pont du Sunny mais Onigashima.

Et à nouveau, il ne peut rien faire.

_Putain !_

La petite patte de Chopper sur son épaule le tire de son cauchemar. L'air hanté dans son regard fait peur au pauvre renne, qui se fige. Ils se dévisagent.

« L- Law, ça va ? »

_Bon sang..._ Law expire bruyamment, ramène devant ses yeux ses mains tremblantes. Il les serre fort, pour calmer la crise, et se frotte vivement les paupières pour balayer les images sanglantes qui dansent encore devant ses yeux. La pièce est intacte, et il entend d'ici le monitor de Jinbe battre le rythme de son cœur. Pas d'incendie. Il jette un œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Pas d'armoire.

Chopper doit mal comprendre son regard, parce qu'il se lève soudain pour fermer la porte à clé, avant de tripler de taille et de dresser son corps de yéti en rempart.

« Cette fois, il est hors de question que je ne te laisse t'échapper !

— Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, Tanuki-ya ? »

Sa voix, quoique rauque, sonne étrangement calme, _normale_, et il est le premier que ça étonne.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on parle Law ! Je suis médecin et tu te trompes si tu penses que je ne vois pas ton état de santé empirer... ça m'inquiète... Et puis je suis un renne, un r-e-n-n-e. Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès ! »

Le chirurgien a un demi-sourire désabusé. Son sang bat encore trop fort contre ses tempes, et il a du mal à décrisper ses doigts. Les flammes crépitent toujours à ses oreilles. Il faut qu'il parte. Les murmures se font plus fort, au fond de son âme. Il faut qu'il reprenne le contrôle.

On ne doit pas le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. L'autre est particulièrement têtu, il le sait, et ça n'arrange pas ses affaires. Comment se débarrasser de lui ?

Law se penche vers le robinet, presse ses lèvres contre le jet d'eau fraîche. Il prend de longues gorgées, sous le regard attentif du médecin, qui n'a pas bougé.

_Au fond de la pièce, une grande armoire qu'il n'a jamais vue est en train de s'embraser. _

_La voix d'une petite fille, à l'intérieur, appelle à l'aide._

_Puis les supplications cessent. Le silence s'étire, pesant. _

_Un hurlement d'agonie pure le déchire._

Law rouvre les yeux. L'eau qu'il boit ne parvient pas à étancher sa soif.

_Une bonne coupe de sake. Voire une bouteille entière. _

« Law ? »

La petite voix de Chopper le raccroche au présent. Il s'asperge le visage avant de s'essuyer de son pull.

Il a un problème. Sa raison lui dit qu'il devrait se saisir de cette perche que lui tend le petit médecin. Que ça ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Il a envie de la faire taire. Les murmures mauvais ne veulent pas s'effacer non plus.

« Law, il faut qu'on parle. »

Le ton de Chopper est sans réplique.

« Je veux t'aider. »

Silence.

« Je peux t'aider. »

Les yeux du plus jeune brillent d'une confiance sans faille.

_Peut-être que lui... ?_

Le brun fait craquer sa nuque puis soupire, l'œil dans le vague. Ses forces l'abandonnent. Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'il l'aurait déjà envoyé nager avec les poissons.

Pour une fois, une seule et unique, il laisse la porte de sa chambre des secrets entrouverte. Juste pour un instant. Juste le temps que Chopper y jette un œil. Comprenne l'ampleur du désastre. Décide de s'y aventurer.

Ou s'y refuse.

_Reprendre le contrôle._

Les chuchotis, au fond de son crâne, se font plus lointain.

Voyant que le plus vieux n'a plus l'air de vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou, Chopper tire une chaise vers lui et s'y assoit.

« Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar terrible, j'étais vraiment inquiet. »

Le pirate ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre à ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'autre soit confronté de si près sa propre déchéance ?

« Ça arrive à tout le monde. T'en fais beaucoup pour pas grand chose, crois-moi. »

Il est à deux doigts de claquer la porte. Remettre le masque. Fuir.

Chopper ferme un moment les yeux, comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains. La conversation s'annonce difficile. Law ne le regarde toujours pas : le chirurgien se sent désagréablement acculé. Si leurs regards se croisent, il craint que le petit renne ne lise beaucoup trop loin, en lui.

« Law, je sais que tu manges moins ces derniers temps. C'est Sanji qui est venu m'en faire part. Et Nami m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait ailleurs, aussi. »

_Il y en a qui ferait mieux de se mêler de ce qui les regarde_, s'agace le pirate. Non, franchement, il n'a pas besoin qu'on le materne. Ni qu'on le prenne en pitié, d'ailleurs.

La colère s'agite doucement dans son ventre.

« Ne leur en veux pas, ils sont juste inquiets. Je pensais aussi qu'ils exagéraient, au début. Je me disais que tu étais assez intelligent pour prendre soin de toi. Tu es médecin aussi, après tout. Mais on a beau être aussi talentueux, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on fait preuve du même discernement quand ça nous concerne »

Le ton est réprobateur, et Law hausse un sourcil méfiant à l'égard de son confrère. Il ne s'attendait pas à des reproches. Mais à bien y réfléchir, le renne a en horreur les patients récalcitrants, et ceux qui font fi de leurs blessures. Difficile alors de rester serein dans un équipage qui se pousse constamment au-delà de ses limites physiques et psychiques.

« Même Luffy est venu me voir, tu sais. »

Alors là, ça le prend de court. Une étrange sensation lui tort l'estomac. De la déception.

De son côté, Chopper pèse le choix de ses mots.

« Tu sais qu'il n'est pas un grand observateur. Il ne sait pas lire entre les lignes, et il a sa propre grille de perception du monde. Malgré tout, il commence à voir bien au-delà des barrières que tu mets entre toi et les autres. Et puis, je me fie toujours à l'instinct de mon capitaine. »

Le chirurgien ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahi, en quelque sorte, même si cette impression n'a pas lieu d'être. Ils ne se sont jamais rien promis, de toute façon.

« Tu recommences à faire des insomnies, tu veilles tard, tu te lèves après Zoro... Pourtant j'avais vraiment l'impression que ça allait mieux, depuis que vous êtes ensemble, avec Luffy... »

_Ensemble ?_ Le quiproquo général est assez fabuleux pour détourner un instant Law de son état de pure défiance. Le reste de ses capacités cognitives finit enfin par lui revenir.

« … Mais il m'a dit que tu recommençais à faire des cauchemars. Il était vraiment triste de ne plus pouvoir les éloigner... »

Law se frotte vivement le visage, définitivement mal à l'aise.

« Abrège mes souffrances, Tanuki-ya. Où tu veux en venir ?

— Parle-moi, Law. Et laisse-moi t'ausculter ! C'est dans l'ordre des choses, qu'un médecin se fasse suivre par un autre, après tout. »

L'idée lui déplaît totalement, et le chirurgien fronce les sourcils. Lui parler de quoi ? Du génocide de Flevance ? De ses envies passées de meurtre ? De l'assassinat de Corazon ?

Non. On ne parle pas de ces choses-là.

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Mais son regard dit : prends garde à ce que tu récolteras.

Le médecin du Sunny ne se démonte pas pour autant. Il reprend son apparence habituelle, et rassemble son matériel.

« Enlève ton haut, je vais faire un contrôle de routine.

— J'en fais assez souvent moi-même, je ne suis pas aussi inconscient que tu sembles le penser. Et tu peux très bien faire ça sans que je me désape. »

Chopper le fusille du regard, implacable. Et Law sait pertinemment pourquoi il demande ça. Mais il n'a jamais promis de lui faciliter la tâche.

Il se débarrasse de son sweat-shirt, laissant à découvert sa peau bardée de tatouages. Le petit renne commence par prendre sa tension, pendant qu'il inspecte l'air de rien l'état de ses avant-bras.

Chopper sait qu'il ne trouvera pas de mal d'origine physique, autre que de la sous-nutrition et des carences alimentaires. Il a déjà donné ses indications à Sanji à ce sujet. Non, il sait que le problème est d'ordre psychologique.

Il est soulagé de constater que la chaire fine de ses poignets n'est pas meurtrie de cicatrices significatives.

Sa théorie, c'est la dépression. C'est sûrement un jugement trop hâtif, tant la maladie revêt des apparences subtiles. Il n'a pas non plus suffisamment de connaissances dans le domaine de la psychiatrie pour se permettre ce genre de diagnostique. Mais ça le travaille. Il devine le passé de l'autre terrible. Mais après tout, qui dans leur monde n'a pas vécu d'atrocités ?

A quel point les monstres sous le lit de Law sont-ils terrifiants ?

Chopper se redresse pour écouter son cœur. Son regard traîne sur le cou sombre, où une marque violacée s'étend. Law ricane, alors que le plus jeune s'empresse de détourner le regard. C'est une chose de savoir que son capitaine partage sa couche avec leur allié, c'en est une autre d'en constater les conséquences.

Une autre tâche, blanchâtre et plus ancienne, attire alors son attention, sur le torse imberbe face à lui. À bien y regarder, elle s'étend sur tout le pectoral droit, sous le tatouage noir.

« Pas la peine de t'attarder autant, Tanuki-ya. »

Chopper ne répond rien, et passe dans son dos pour continuer ses observations. Alors que la respiration du brun, plus laborieuse, résonne à ses oreilles, il cherche d'autres traces blanches. Celles qu'ils trouvent sont mieux cachées sous l'encre noire.

_D'où ça vient ?_

Le reniflement agacé du chirurgien le tire de sa contemplation, et il revient devant lui sans rien dire. Il a l'impression de faire face à un animal farouche et blessé, que le moindre geste déplacé ferait fuir.

« Je ne vais pas vérifier ton audition, ni ta vue. Rien à signaler de ce côté-là ?

— Hn. »

Chopper croise ses petites pattes contre son torse et Law détourne le regard.

« Maux de tête, parfois. Rien de très grave.

— C'est peut-être la fatigue. Tu devrais mettre tes lunettes plus souvent, elles sont toujours adaptées ?

— Hn. »

Chopper contemple un moment les cernes qui creusent les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Elles se font de plus en plus sombres, témoins terribles du poids qui accable l'autre depuis sûrement trop longtemps. Mais l'origine de ce mal-être reste malgré tout insaisissable, inaccessible pour le renne qu'il est. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien tourmenter Law à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache dans cette tête bien faite ? Trop bien conçue, peut-être, lui donnant à penser des choses qui n'atteignent généralement pas le commun des mortels ?

Mais surtout, comment aider un patient qui ne veut pas être soigné ? Parce que c'est là que réside le fond du problème. Il y a une brèche, dans le masque de Law, qui fait entrevoir un appel à l'aide, peut-être, qui met aux aguets tous les sens du médecin. Mais sous sa prise, Law se dérobe.

_Que faire ?_

C'est facile, par exemple, avec Zoro : il l'attache avec des sangles robustes, et lui occupe l'esprit le temps de soigner ses blessures. Ça n'a rien à voir, quand les plaies sont mentales. La différence ici, c'est qu'il ne peut rien faire, si Law ne parle pas.

_Je croyais qu'on pouvait soigner toutes les maladies du monde, docteur ?_

« Écoute, ça ne sert à rien de tirer une tronche de six pieds de long. Je ne pense pas être le seul à en avoir bavé dans la vie. C'est normal que certaines choses reviennent parfois, et je ne mérite pas toute ton inquiétude, je t'assure. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien pour moi. »

C'est tout à fait le genre de propos que le renne ne veut pas entendre.

« Je suis médecin, c'est normal de vouloir t'aider ! Tu ne devrais pas atténuer la gravité de la situation. »

Le petit renne voit très nettement le moment où Law se ferme totalement ; son visage se lisse, le gris nuageux de ses iris se fait lac d'acier. Il veut les retenir, toutes ces émotions, il veut les comprendre, mais elles glissent sur le visage neutre avant de disparaître.

« Tu es au courant que tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ? »

Chopper le regarde avec des yeux exorbités.

« Tu es médecin aussi, non ? Pour quelle autre raison en serais-tu devenu un ? »

Law plisse les yeux en l'observant, dubitatif. _Il n'est quand même pas si naïf ?_

« Je découvrirai la panacée pour soigner toutes les maladies du monde, c'est mon rêve. »

_Apparemment, si._

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je suis sérieux !

— T'es vraiment trop gentil pour ton propre bien. Ça te perdra. »

Le regard blessé de Chopper lui fait quand même un peu de peine. Il a l'air d'avoir fondé beaucoup d'espoir en lui, visiblement. Mauvaise pioche. Mais franchement, soyons sérieux deux minutes, un remède pour soigner toutes les maladies du monde ? _Dans quel conte de fée croit-il que nous vivons ?_

« Law... Tu ne penses pas que tout le monde puisse être soigné ?

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Pourquoi t'es devenu médecin, alors ? »

Question pertinente. Law se souvient très bien du moment où tout a commencé : dans le bureau de son père, deux décennies plus tôt. Lami et lui n'ont toujours connu que ça, dès leur plus tendre enfance : l'univers aseptisé de l'hôpital, les veilles interminables, l'odeur d'antiseptique.

Le métier que leurs parents ont choisi d'exercer est un métier qui ne pardonne pas : il faut être prêt à y consacrer sa vie, quitte à y sacrifier sa famille. Quand Law a voulu étudier la médecine, c'était surtout pour passer plus de temps avec son père. Et puis, sa mère avait ce petit sourire, quand elle les voyait penché sur un livre d'anatomie, partageant cette complicité que la vie s'acharnait à leur arracher.

A force, la discipline a commencé à l'obséder : il voulait être un génie, comme l'était son père. Son apprentissage était purement théorique ; c'était de la science, un sujet à étudier, à décoder, des énigmes à résoudre. Mathématique. Cartésien. L'idée même que ses connaissances servaient, en vérité, à sauver des vies, ne lui avait encore jamais traversé l'esprit.

Malgré tout, quand l'hécatombe produite par le saturnisme a fini par se faire connaître, même de ses oreilles d'enfant, il a redoublé d'effort dans son travail, en secret. Parce qu'il se disait, naïvement, qu'il pouvait alléger le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de ses parents, rien qu'un tout petit peu.

Lorsque sa sœur est tombée malade, ça a été le déclencheur. Il pouvait sauver des vies. Non, en fait, plus que cela, il le _devait_. C'était la responsabilité qui découlait de ses connaissances. Ça lui incombait ; ce rôle du grand frère, qui lui avait toujours trop tenu à cœur.

La réalité dramatique de leur situation n'est apparue que plus vive, après cela.

Il n'était qu'un enfant. Malgré ses efforts, que pouvait-il bien faire, du haut de ses dix ans ? Dans son esprit, si même son génie de père ne pouvait rien pour les sauver, qui d'autre l'aurait pu ?

Cette leçon, il l'a bien retenue, depuis ce jour.

_On ne peut pas guérir d'une maladie incurable. _

Au final, ce n'est que grâce à son fruit du démon qu'il a pu se soigner. La médecine, à elle seule, n'a rien pu faire.

La panacée n'existe pas.

« Je suis désolé, Tanuki-ya. Mais ta panacée est un mensonge, seul mon fruit du démon pourrait potentiellement tendre vers cet idéal. Mais ce n'est qu'un outil. La seule chose qu'il peut guérir, peut-être, c'est la mort. Une vie pour une autre. C'est tout ce qu'il peut offrir. »

Chopper reste muet un moment. Ça le choque, de constater que ses idéaux ne sont pas partagés.

« Moi je pense que ce sont les maladies incurables qui n'existent pas. A quoi ça sert de faire de la recherche, si on ne vise pas cet idéal ? »

Law se sent mal. Son fruit du démon, dans les mains de quelqu'un comme Chopper, aurait fait de belles choses, à n'en pas douter. Pourquoi a-t-il survécu, lui, parmi tant d'autres ? Corazon pensait le libérer, en lui faisant avaler ce fruit. Et il l'a fait, en quelque sorte ; ça lui a permis de vivre plus longtemps. Mais la vérité, c'est que ça l'a aussi enchaîné à d'autres poids, autrement plus difficiles à porter.

_Si Père avait eu ce fruit... Ou même Maman, ou Lami..._

« Law... T'étais malade, avant, c'est ça ? »

Le chirurgien frissonne. Il sait qu'il n'y a rien sur sa main. Il sait que les quelques tâches, inoffensives, qu'il n'a pas pu effacer sont bien cachées, sous l'encre noire. Alors pourquoi la neige marque encore sa peau sombre, quand il regarde trop vite ?

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

A l'évidence, non. Mais Chopper ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander. L'inquiétude le ronge.

« Ça a un rapport avec Doflamingo ? »

Law expire bruyamment. Il se sent las.

« Oui. Non. J'étais un gosse et je souffrais, pas seulement physiquement... Le seul moyen de me sauver, c'était de me faire bouffer ce fruit. Un type l'a volé à Joker pour moi, alors il l'a buté. C'est tout. »

Sa salive a un goût amer, dans sa bouche.

Mais Chopper n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Tout le monde a bien compris, depuis le temps, que le seul but de Law a toujours été de se venger de Doflamingo, qu'il n'était pas juste une étape dans le plan pour faire tomber Kaido, même si personne ne savait encore pourquoi. Ce _type_ devait compter pour lui. Inévitablement. Il n'aurait pas consacré sa vie à cette vengeance, autrement.

Et ça a fait beaucoup de dégâts.

Maintenant, Chopper a l'impression d'y voir plus clair. Il y a toujours un truc qui manque, dans le récit de Law, il le sait. Mais ils sont tous les deux éprouvés.

L'autre a l'air de souffrir d'un stress post-traumatique de longue date, qui n'a jamais vraiment été pris en charge. Et son déni, son refus d'y être confronté, fait empirer les choses. Mais Chopper n'est pas psychiatre. Et Law ne voudra certainement rien entendre.

Comment le pourrait-il, alors que le petit renne ne connaît qu'un bout de l'histoire ? Alors qu'il ignore les souvenirs d'enfance qui hante le chirurgien ; qu'il ne sait pas que dans ses cauchemars, il rejoue en boucle cette scène macabre, lorsqu'il cache Lami dans l'armoire, persuadé de pouvoir revenir la chercher. Le médecin de l'équipage ne peut pas imaginer qu'ensuite, tous ses songes ne sont plus peint que par le rouge du sang et des flammes.

La mémoire fait bien les choses, Law en est la preuve. Elle a effacé avec grand zèle le reste de cette nuit d'horreur ; les cadavres, le bruit des balles, l'odeur de charnier, sa fuite par la rivière.

Mais ce que Law ne sait pas, lui fait quand même du mal.

Son imagination aime inventer les cris désespérés de sa sœur. Elle joue cette partition tous les soirs depuis seize ans ; la voix de Lami le maudit de l'avoir abandonnée à son sort, de l'avoir condamnée au bûcher.

Sa colère, cette soif de meurtre, elle vient de là, de ce moment exact. C'est cette haine, contre lui-même et le monde entier, qui l'a tenu en vie si longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que la vie lui offre un second père, un être à chérir, gonflé d'amour à revendre. Et le second drame a effacé le premier. Après tout, il faut continuer à vivre, ce sont les dernières volontés de Corazon. Et la vengeance a l'avantage d'être un objectif clair. On ne peut rien faire, contre une maladie disparue et ses propres erreurs passées. En mourant, Rossinante lui a donné un nouveau but, presque plus facile à atteindre. Ça l'a tenu éloigné de ses démons, un temps.

Et maintenant ?

Il ne peut plus rien faire, pour sa sœur.

La personne qu'il est, sa personnalité, elle est moulée dans ce traumatisme, même s'il refuse de se définir par ce prisme.

Sa manie de la propreté, son aversion pour les hôpitaux, paradoxe ultime du chirurgien qu'il est devenu, son insomnie chronique ; tout ça lui vient de ce moment fatidique. C'est le sang sur ses vêtements, c'est la haine des médecins dans leurs regards, c'est la manière dont ses parents se sont sacrifiés corps et âmes et ont échoué ; c'est ce qui fait de lui qui il est.

Le spectre de Corazon a fait de son mieux pour éloigner ses vieilles hantises, jusqu'à présent.

_Et maintenant ?*_

Est-ce que c'est égoïste, de ne pas utiliser son fruit pour le bien de la communauté ? Pour la médecine ? Est-ce qu'il gâche un don qu'il n'a jamais mérité ? Il n'est pas un héros. Quand il essaie d'en être un, comme à Wano, il échoue. Alors un docteur aussi dévoué que Chopper a le droit de lui en vouloir de gaspiller un tel potentiel. Il ne compte pas se défendre, de toute façon.

Il y a autant de temps que Chopper a d'années, sa sœur était encore en vie. La réalisation pose dans son ventre un poids difficile à ignorer.

Le petit médecin continue de le regarder, et la vision le blesse, à nouveau.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu rencontres le docteur Hiluluk. Il disait que les gens avaient tort de penser qu'on ne pouvait pas soigner un pays. Il t'aurait montré les cerisiers en fleurs, et t'aurais compris. »

Les yeux du plus jeune se remplissent de larmes, quand il dit ça. Parce que ce qui manque à Law, c'est l'espoir.

De l'autre côté, la porte menant à l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur Luffy, qui s'exclame.

« C'est l'heure de manger ! A table ! Ah ! Jinbe, t'es réveillé, ça va ? »

Les deux médecins se redressent, et Chopper déverrouille la porte du labo, pendant que Law se rhabille.

« Vous faisiez quoi ? Fait Luffy quand il les voit arriver.

— On travaillait » lui répond Law, puis il se tourne vers Jinbe : « Comment tu te sens ? »

Pendant que les deux discutent, Luffy observe Chopper ; il a tout juste le temps de le voir essuyer vivement les larmes sur ses joues. Il penche la tête sur le côté, perplexe, mais Sanji, depuis le bout du couloir, lui fait perdre le fil de ses pensées.

« Magnez-vous, ça va refroidir !

— Tanuki-ya, dis-moi ce que t'en penses, mais à mon avis Jinbe-ya va pouvoir se joindre à nous pour le dîner. »

Chopper hoche la tête alors qu'il inspecte les blessures, qui ont toutes définitivement bien cicatrisées.

« Trop cool ! s'écrie Luffy.

— Pas si fort, _Mugiwara-ya_, s'agace le chirurgien, qui obtient en retour une grimace enfantine de la part du capitaine.

— Ne t'en fais pas Law-kun, un peu d'agitation ne va pas me faire de mal.

— Toi, ça fait longtemps que t'as pas mangé à table avec tout le monde. »

La petite troupe quitte l'infirmerie, Jinbe sur des béquilles, entouré d'un Luffy et d'un Law attentifs. Chopper attarde à nouveau son regard sur ce dernier La conversation semble loin maintenant, et le brun a retrouvé son air blasé qu'il revêt si souvent.

Mais Chopper sait que le problème n'est pas résolu.

Law refera le cauchemar de l'incendie encore de nombreuses nuits. Et à chaque fois, il arrivera trop tard pour sauver la petite fille cachée dans l'armoire, sacrifiée aux flammes sur l'autel de sa propre survie.

_Aucun cas n'est désespéré_. Cette conviction, Chopper la garde précieusement ; c'est son plus beau trésor. Mais quid d'un patient qui, pour la première fois, refuse son aide ?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*_que vais-je faire, de tout ce temps, que sera ma vie... ? _[_Et maintenant, _Gilbert Bécaud ; Grégory Lemarchal, pour les plus jeunes d'entre nous].

* * *

**NB **: Ce chapitre s'adapte de façon plus ou moins étrange au contexte actuel. Enfin, si vous êtes aussi cynique que moi.

J'ai plusieurs avis différents sur le fruit de Law, et sûrement n'allez-vous pas forcément être d'accord avec le parti que j'ai pris dans cette fic. Pour moi, ici, l'Ope Ope no Mi est un outil. Il n'est pas magique. Il ne fonctionne que parce que Law a des connaissances poussées en médecine. Mais sans ce fruit, il n'aurait rien pu faire non plus. C'est comme si on avait, dans notre monde, un seul et unique fruit du démon capable de retirer les cellules cancéreuses d'un corps sans rien abîmer autour. Vous imaginez le bordel que ça serait ? Et du coup, est-ce que l'Ope Ope no Mi est la Panacée ? Non, et je ne pense pas de toute façon que ce soit ce que recherche Chopper non plus.

Pour moi, Law a tort, même si le rêve de Chopper me semble être le plus irréalisable de tous. Mais ne blâmez pas trop notre petit chirurgien, ce sont les expériences de la vie qui l'ont rendu comme ça, et ça le ferme totalement à la discussion. De toute façon, le sujet est complexe et je n'allais pas me lancer dans une dissertation, ce n'était clairement pas le but du chapitre x)

Par contre, je suis curieuse d'avoir vos points de vue ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'en discuter avec vous. Comment vous trouvez l'évolution de la psychologie de Law ? A votre avis, que s'est-il passé à Wano ?

Et pas taper parce que j'ai fait pleurer Chopper...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Shadow_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tant mieux si le lemon a fait passer toutes ces émotions, comme c'était le premier que j'écrivais j'avais du mal à savoir si je m'y prenais bien ou pas, peur aussi d'être trop explicite pour une histoire comme _Valsons_. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'aura plu, à la prochaine j'espère !

_Guest_ : Oh merci, ce sont vraiment de très beaux compliments et ça me touche d'autant plus que ce sont des détails subtils dans l'écriture que j'essaie de "cacher" de temps en temps. Très contente aussi de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier Usopp ! Pour la bêta lecture, c'est toujours dans mes projets, parce que j'ai peur de mal représenter certains traits de caractère des personnages, alors si tu penses les connaître assez finement je veux bien ton avis ! Par contre, comme tu es anonyme sur le site, je n'ai aucun moyen de te contacter. Et tout cas, merci pour cette review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

**Teaser **: Chapitre 12, _Sois tranquille_ (le niveau de fun poursuit sa lente descente aux enfers). Publication sûrement début avril, le confinement étant un moyen – forcé – de faire accélérer ma cadence d'écriture.

Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches ! Le plus important maintenant, c'est de laisser s'essouffler le virus. Respectez les consignes de sécurité, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de sortir dans les parcs avec vos potes même si on en meurt tous d'envie. Et si vous vous ennuyez, la petite case en dessous n'attend plus que vous...


End file.
